La Conspiracion Secreta (La Dama de la Galaxia 2)
by analucia.arevalo.75
Summary: Secuela de La Dama de la Galaxia. Ellie Rough se ve obligada a volver al juego sucio al enterarse que los Badoon quieren capturarla y entregarla a alguien sumamente importante, aliándose con una persona que no pensó que estaba en el tablero del juego
1. Sinopsis

Han pasado 2 meses y Ellie Rough se ha convertido en algo que no planeaba convertirse, refugiada en Knowhere y escondida de toda persona, su nueva vida le causa mas problemas que la antigua.

Peter Quill y los Guardianes de la Galaxia la necesitan de nuevo, los piratas Badoon la quieren capturar para entregarlas a una persona que la necesita, una aparición inesperada obliga a Ellie volver al juego sucio. Sin embargo ella siente que hay una conspiración detrás de toda esta misión y que causaría grandes problemas

Secuela de "La Dama de la Galaxia", parte 2 de la trilogía "Eleanor Rough y Los Guardianes"


	2. Prologo

**Prologo**

Trataba de no llamar a los recuerdos...  
Las luces, los sonidos, los olores, los sentimientos. Como una maquina de tiempo que se repetía una y otra vez en mis sueños rápidamente, las memorias mas claras son las palabras, las ultimas palabras que le dije y su suave beso  
Creí que con solo no usar mis poderes por este largo tiempo no iba a detener la tormenta de recuerdos, no hubo resultado alguno, se que tomar medidas drásticas conmigo seria peligroso y así fue. Dejando al poder nuevamente oculto en mi cuerpo.

1 planeta mas y después de unos días, horas o minutos se convertía en un planeta menos, eso sucedió unas 5 veces. Todos los planetas que conocí y trate de convertirlos en mi nuevo hogar me cerraron la puerta ya que me había convertido de La Dama de la Galaxia a una desconocida fugitiva de nombre Ellie, solo Ellie a secas.  
Quería dejar a Eleanor atrás y no solo con un simple corte de pelo hasta la altura de la barbilla era la solución completa, habían muchas cosas que sacar de la vieja yo: Que ahora Terra era un planeta mas de la galaxia, adaptarme a la vida del espacio exterior y demás.  
Aun así trataba de no llamar a los recuerdos...sin embargo estos me seguían y no pararan.


	3. C1:Fugitiva de Knowhere

**Capítulo 1**

**Fugitiva de Knowhere**

**_2 meses después:_**

Las luces fuertes color amarillo y blanca cegaban mis ojos cada 3 minutos para después desaparecer, ellos estaban llenos de lágrimas por estar intentando contenerlas aun as lagrimas bajaban por mi sucio rostro.

Había soñado con ello, nuevamente… esta vez el sueño era más claro que antes, casi sentía que era parte de un caso extremo de _deja vù, _aun siento su mano fría agarrando la mía, absorbiendo su energía mental y finalmente el sueño muestra la última vez que nos vimos con esas palabras que suenan en mi cabeza cada momento del sueño.

_"__Adiós Ellie"_

_"__Adiós Peter"_

Me aparto de la ventana y cubro la cara con mis manos para desahogarme, con tan solo memorizar un solo recuerdo minúsculo de él me llevaba directo al sueño o mejor dicho: pesadilla, un maldito error mío que se repite una y a otra ocasión.

Levanto la cara y miro los mechos largos de mi cabello tirados en el suelo, en compañía de una daga vieja, de color dorado oxidado, en eso, recorro temblorosamente mis dedos por el cabello cortado acostumbrándome que ahora solo me llega hasta la barbilla y no a la altura de mi abdomen.

Pienso por unos segundos de que una salida para distraerme me iría bien, dejo mi pelo en paz y me visto con unos pantalones marrones de cuero, un top largo del mismo color pero de un tono más oscuro, guantes, una chaqueta color mostaza, un tirante de tela roja que servía como bufanda y mis botas viejas. Ya lista, salgo de la pequeña habitación donde vivía.

Después de un largo viaje tratando de encontrar un lugar donde refugiarse, encontré a Knowhere que me recibió con los brazos abiertos. Según la información que me dieron Knowhere era la cabeza de un antiguo ser celestial, un lugar sin ninguna regla alguna y una colonia minera. El lugar perfecto.

Está habitado por personas que se les llama forajidos, personas de vida fácil como mercenarios, ladrones, contrabandistas, etc. Y para ganarme la vida tuve que convertirme en una ladrona, robando cosas a cambio de dinero, pagando a personas por las apuestas en el bar, técnicamente: Le robo y debo a todo el mundo. Me conocen como Ellie "La Fugitiva de Knowhere" porque cada vez que comenzó mis crímenes desaparezco sin dejar rastro alguno sin usar mis poderes y por tener una mala reputación entre los habitantes de la colonia pero no me importa, me vale.

Cada vez que salgo a las calles, todos me miran como si fuera carne fresca, me lanzan insultos y cosas así, teniendo un temor que los alienígenas a los que les debo se aparezcan y me quiten el dinero. Espero que no me encuentren en el bar, a donde voy a ir.

Entro y los presentes comienzan su sinfonía de coqueteos, yo lo que hago es ignorarlos.

-Hey, preciosa ¿te gustaría sentarte conmigo?- decía un alien humanoide

Yo lo miro por unos segundos y sigo mi camino.

-Ven conmigo, vas a pasarla bien- decía otro.

Lo ignoro.

-No pierdas tiempo con ellos, linda, piérdelo conmigo- dijo uno de sus compañeros.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y llego a la barra, me siento y pido una bebida igual a la cerveza pero de un sabor más fuerte. De pronto un hombre humano se acerca a mí, yo le hago caso omiso, parece que él quiere conseguir conversación.

_"__No hables Ellie, no hables"_

-¿Tú no eres de aquí?- dijo él.

Yo le niego con la cabeza, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿De dónde eres?

-Que te importa- respondo con una voz grave.

Quedamos en silencio y él se acercó más a mí.

-¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a alguien.

-¿Ah sí? ¿A quién?- digo de una forma sarcástica.

-A La Dama de la Galaxia: Eleanor Rough.

Al escuchar el nombre que recordaba mi pasado, lo miro con una cara amenazante, me dio un ataque de cólera por dentro y quería sacarlo. No me importa si lo mato o si me voy a prisión, nadie menciona acerca de ese pasado que me atormenta.

Justo cuando iba a gritar, unos 5 humanoides entran al bar, van vestidos con viejas ropas y armados. Ellos me señalan, los conozco.

-¡TU, MALDITA LADRONA, ENTREGA EL DINERO QUE NOS DEBES!

Yo quedo en piedra y pongo mi mano en la funda de mi cuchillo, no está. Ok, creo que esta vez sí me metí en problemas.

-¿NO HAS ESCUCHADO? ENTREGANOS EL DINERO-

Yo salgo corriendo del bar empujándolos, sigo mi paso sin mirar atrás pero escucho que ellos me persiguen y me gritan que les de dinero y otras cosas más, hago más lento el paso y miro por el rabillo del ojo ahora no son 5…son 10 contrabandistas que me persiguen. ¿10 contra 1? Todo se vale aquí en Knowhere.

Acelero más mi velocidad y cojo unas cosas de algunos puestos de mercado negro, en acto siguiente fue aventarlos contra ellos, se oye gritos de dolor e insultos. De repente viene uno hacia mi dirección delantera y trata de golpearme con un palo, yo lo esquivo, agarro el palo y le doy unos cuantos golpes al malhechor con el, sigo corriendo, miro hacia atrás dándome cuenta que el numero de hombres a disminuido. Pronto se me ocurre algo: me detengo y veo que uno de ellos que es un gigante, acerca a mí, suelto un bufido.

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacer esto?- susurro y levanto la mano derecha, la adrenalina de mis poderes sube, el gigante se levanta y lo que hago es entrar a su mente para matarlo. Sin embargo alguien se lanza sobre mí, interrumpiéndome.

Rodamos por el suelo, yo estoy con los ojos entrecerrados y no puedo ver a mi contrincante, solo trato de sostenerlo con golpes en sus costillas, cara y brazos y al fin lo hice poniéndome encima suyo. Agarro un pedazo de cristal afilado y cuando intento de clavarle en el pecho, su voz paraliza mi acción asesina.

-¡Hey! Para por favor, para ¿Cuándo aprendiste a golpear tan duro? ¡Au!- dijo él. Con tan solo verlo, las memorias del sueño salen enfrente de mis ojos rápidamente hasta mirarlo fijamente en sus ojos verdes.

-¿Peter?- susurro.

-Si…-dice adolorido de mis golpes.

-Peter...Peter...-quede tartamudeando su nombre como disco rallado.

-¡Quill!- otra voz conocida aparece, los guardianes llegaron a la escena. Gamora, Drax, Groot y Rocket. Todos me miraron extrañados, suelto el cristal y aparto las manos y me levanto, ayudo a Peter a levantarse y el me mira boquiabierto, impresionado por mi nueva imagen, tal vez.

-Ellie Rough, te necesitamos idiota- dijo Rocket, guardando su arma-.¡ESCUCHEN BIEN! ¡ELLA ES NUESTRA! ¡ELLA ES LA DAMA DE LA GALAXIA Y UNA GUARDIANA MAS! ¡ASI QUE SI SE HAN METIDO CON ELLA, CONSIDEREN ESTE DIA COMO EL ULTIMO DE SUS ASQUEROSAS VIDAS!

Peter me agarra del brazo y me susurra al oído.

-Tranquila, solo lo dice para asustar. Ahora ven con nosotros al Milano y háblanos que paso por que como Rocket dijo: Te necesitamos de nuevo.

Ay no...

* * *

Holo! Holis! Holiwis! Bienvenidos de nuevo y gracias por leer esta nueva entrega de la trilogía de Eleanor! A diferencia de la primera esta tendrá mas capítulos, mas acción y menos habladera (me olvide que el romance tomara el mismo lugar que ocupo en la primera)

RECOMENDACION: Leer "La Dama de la Galaxia" antes de leer este fic!

El soundtrack: habrán canciones de la primera que voy a "reciclar" y tratare de usar otras que formarían parte de un supuesto Awesome Mix para Eleanor (tendrá canciones de los 70 y 80)

Soundtrack: Bad Reputation- Joan Jett

PROXIMO CAPITULO: La nueva misión de Ellie y los guardianes. Además una aparición sorpresa

Dedico este capítulo a Ride til I die (por poner favorito a La Dama De La Galaxia), a mi fiel seguidora de ambas novelas kirhuga y a mi buena colega de FF y la escritora del uno de mis fics favoritos: Un Viaje a las estrellas, Kenya Bourne (por LDdlG) y esperó que lean esta nueva parte de la trilogía dejen favoritos y rewiews. Besitos!


	4. C2:Fortaleza de Spartax

**Capítulo 2**

**Fortaleza de Spartax**

Ya en el Milano, todos me obligaron a sentarme en la mesa principal y ellos parados frente mío como unos policías interrogando a un sospechoso. Hubo silencio, pensé que estaban esperando a que hable. Así que lo hice.

-Después de salir de Crystalla viaje por medio universo, muchos me botaron de sus planetas y pase mucho tiempo flotando en el espacio pero encontré a Knowhere, trate de adaptarme al lugar sin embargo no podía sacar la Batalla de Crystalla de mi cabeza, tenía pesadillas todas las noches y despertaba llorando, pasando noches enteras sin dormir con el miedo que esa pesadilla siga persiguiéndome. No quería lastimar a nadie con mis poderes por eso no los use en estos 2 meses, tal vez este ya evoluciono demasiado y ya no quiera estar en control mío.

Volvió el silencio, baje la mirada y apoye mi mano en la clavícula, me dolía mucho debido a una herida que recibí la primera vez que llegue a Knowhere, ya debe estar hecha una cicatriz.

Escucho a uno de ellos aplaude, levanto la mirada y es Drax quien está haciéndolo, sonriéndome mientras que los demás no les dio ni una pizca de gracia y alegría. Ni siquiera a mí me alegro.

-¡Bravo, Dama Ellie! ¡Usted tiene un espíritu valiente! ¡Bravo! ¡Una verdadera guerrera…!

-Drax…detente-murmura Gamora, él se calla y la mira con rencor.

-¿Cómo me encontraron?- pregunto.

-Rocket creo un rastreador para localizarte, con tan solo usar tu ADN- respondió Gamora.

-Mi ADN, pero…

-Tu traje tenía manchas severas de sangre. Prosiguiendo, fue rápido encontrarte en Knowhere a la vez imposible ya que Knowhere no es un lugar apto para ti.

-Pues te equivocaste, Knowhere es el lugar para mí. Ya no soy una niña ¿recuerdas?

-Ellie, no sabes lo que dices. Maldita la hora que Quill te dejo ir- interrumpió Rocket.

-¡Fue su decisión!- exclamo Peter.

-Bueno, pero como eres su pareja debiste detenerla.

-Yo no estoy con Peter- masculle y todos se volvieron hacia mí. Peter me miro y vi cierto dolor en su cara, decido continuar.-Desde que me fui, decidí no continuar con esa relación. Eres ahora libre, Star-Lord.

-¡Yo soy Groot!- grito el árbol a Peter.

-Gracias por el voto amigos, ustedes moviéndose del lado de la Dama en lugar de su líder- dijo Peter molesto, después él se retira de la mesa para ir a la cabina principal de la nave. No me importaba su dolor, no más.

-Volviendo al tema, ¿Por qué me necesitan ahora?

Gamora se dirige a la pantalla, lo toca unas veces y me muestra un holograma de un grupo de hombres verdes, parecidos a reptiles, peleando en un desierto

-Ellie hay un grupo de piratas llamados los Badoon, separados por los hombres y las mujeres, hubieron guerras entre ellos hasta que los hombres ganaron y ellos se convirtieron en conquistadores de mundos mientras que ellas se volvieron pacíficas. Los Badoon hombres te están buscando por toda la galaxia liderados por Czar-Doon para entregarte a alguien que no sabemos aún; nos estamos dirigiendo a La Fortaleza de Spartax.

-¿Spartax? ¿Es un planeta?

-Exactamente, ellos se han ofrecido como aliados en esta lucha por protegerte, además ellos saben mucha información de tus poderes que quizás te gustaría saber.

-¿Ustedes lo saben?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

-Realmente no iremos a su planeta, iremos a una nave madre de ellos como Gamora dijo es la "Fortaleza de Spartax" donde la lideresa del ejercito nos espera- dice Rocket

-Ok, estoy muy cansada ahora, ¿le importaría a Quill que me duerma en su litera?

-No creo, además se lo merece por demente estúpido- murmura Drax mientras él y los demás suben a la cabina y me dejan sola, me levanto de la mesa y voy a la cama de Peter, me quito la bufanda, la chaqueta y me echo en la cama. De pronto el miedo de tener la pesadilla de Crystalla me invade pero el sueño me gana y cierro los ojos.

…

Abro los ojos y me levanto de la cama, miro a todos lados y sonrió. No he tenido sueños acerca de la batalla, no estaba sudando y no tenía lágrimas en los ojos; aun así tenía un poco de sueño; veo que la nave esta en silencio y es porque todos están dormidos, miro por debajo de la cama que Peter está dormido a su lado Groot y Rocket (Rocket lanzaba unos ronquidos muy fuertes) al frente esta Gamora en la otra litera y Drax dormido en una esquina.

Sin embargo quería estar en movimiento, me levanto de la litera con cuidado de no pisar a alguien ni por menos levantarlos y subo a la cabina de la nave.

Solo subí a la cabina una vez y no me acuerdo nada de él, cuando subo las memorias viejas recorren mi mente, no son memorias malas si no que memorias de felicidad.

Me senté en el sillón rojo de la derecha, cruzando las piernas y mirando por el parabrisas el hermoso mundo de afuera, sé que era de noche y las estrellas, brillando. Cuando en Terra solo vemos pequeños puntos que brillan unos minutos y después desaparecen, aquí en el espacio sideral se ven como piedras preciosas que nunca apagan su luz, pongo mi vista hacia la pantalla del control y veo una gran nave madre, decía un poco de ella: "Próximo destino: Fortaleza Flotante de Spartax", además ya estábamos a 4 horas por llegar, ya no había nada por hacer y el sueño volvió con más fuerza; trate de no cerrar los ojos nuevamente ya que quería levantarlos a todos cuando vea la fortaleza, una, otra, pero el gano otra vez y duermo profundamente.

Un pequeño sonido agudo me despierta rápidamente y miro la pantalla, hemos llegado. Quiero levantarme para despertar a los guardianes pero la gran nave madre de Spartax a lo lejos me llama la atención.

Era de una forma geométrica, casi como una cornucopia de color blanco metálico, quedo sorprendida por la elegancia de la nave que pienso que la gente de Spartax sea mucho más que los de Crystalla; pero me acuerdo de los guardianes y me levanto de la silla para ir a la litera de Peter.

-¡Oigan despierten!- me dirijo al estéreo de Peter y lo enciendo a todo volumen-¡Vamos! ¡Ya llegamos!

Todos se levantan murmurando groserías y muy flojos.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

-¡Bien! ¡Ya estamos despiertos, Ellie!- grita Rocket. Peter se levanta y apaga el estéreo mirándome con desdén.

-Ok, los espero en la cabina- voy corriendo a ella y miro que nos acercamos más. Volteo y observo a los guardianes llegan, todos miran hacia la nave lanzando suspiros de asombro. Poco a poco llegamos a una compuerta gigante rectangular, cubierta por un láser celeste, de pronto ese laser desaparece y avanzamos más hasta entrar a la fortaleza, lentamente aterrizamos a una pista donde un grupo de personas nos esperan.

.

Comencé a tener nervios cuando bajamos de la nave y las personas vestidas con uniformes azules y blancos nos miraban, hicieron reverencias y empezamos a caminar lentamente hasta llegar al frente, ahí estaba un chico de unos 21 años o más, vestía el mismo uniforme que los otros y tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Bienvenidos a la fortaleza, guardianes, soy Corvo, asistente de nuestra lideresa por favor síganme- el joven camina hacia una compuerta azul y nosotros lo seguimos; esa compuerta nos lleva hacia un pasillo grande, con luces blancas y ventanales grandes que muestran el cielo negro estrellado.

-Nuestra lideresa los estuvo esperando, en especial a usted Dama de la Galaxia- dice Corvo que me mira sonriendo, yo no puedo evitar planeta fue atacado por los Badoon en intento de encontrarla, la lideresa creo un ataque excepcional contra ellos, sin embargo nuestro rey nos ordenó buscarla, pero nos encontramos con los guardianes y formamos una alianza para encontrarla, parece que lo hicieron.

-Yo soy Groot- murmura Groot.

Corvo quería responder pero yo lo interrumpo.

-Solo sabe decir eso.

-Oh, bueno, gracias por el aviso Dama.

Bueno, aquí vamos de nuevo con el asunto de la Dama, pues he vuelto a encontrarme con los guardianes y estoy en una misión afianzada con un planeta por que unos maniáticos me buscan por mis poderes. Hora de ponerme el traje de la Dama Eleanor.

Llegamos a otra puerta rectangular color gris con marco celeste fosforescente, Corvo hace unos movimientos rápidos con una pantalla táctil pequeña a la izquierda y esta puerta se abre, el chico nos hace entrar para hacernos ver una sala de color blanco, con algunas pantallas de holograma en los costados, una mesa digital y una silla blanca donde alguien está sentado.

Corvo aclara su garganta.

-Lideresa Regan, los guardianes están aquí.

La silla se voltea y vemos a una mujer blanca, cabello rubio corto, con un vestido azul oscuro; yo me estremezco y quedo paralizada. "No, no puede ser ella" pienso.

-Gracias Corvo.

Oí el sonido de la puerta indicando que Corvo se iba; no puedo respirar, quiero despertar, sé que esto es un sueño, no puede ser posible. Ella se acerca a nosotros sonriendo.

-Bienvenidos guardianes, soy Regan Swann, la lideresa del ejercito de Spartax. Quisiera hablar con ustedes y con la Dama.

Empiezo a tartamudear hasta que recupero la mitad de mi cordura antes de que pueda explotar en gritos.

-M-m- ¿madre?

Ella me mira y se acerca a mí, empieza a acariciarme la mejilla.

-Sí, mi dulce Ellie.

-Estas viva ¿pero cómo?- antes de que ella responda le doy un abrazo fuerte, la escucho reír y ella me corresponde el abrazo. Estuvimos así por unos minutos para separarnos.

Después de todo este tiempo, mi madre estaba viva, está aquí liderando el ejercito de Spartax y su dulce voz me hace dar cuenta que ella trato de detenerme cuando iba a destruirlo todo en una de mis pesadillas.

-Ellie, tenemos que hablar urgentemente después tendremos tiempo para hablar a solas, por favor guardianes síganme- ella nos lleva a la mesa digital y nos muestra a los Badoon atacando con sus armas, matando gente inocente.

-Los Badoon han atacado otro planeta y han infiltrado a nuestra información secreta acerca de Ellie, ahora están reforzando su búsqueda.

-¿Qué saben acerca de ella?- pregunta Gamora.

-Mucho, la gema secreta…lo saben todo

-Espere un segundo, Lideresa, pero todas las gemas del infinito están a salvo, sobre la gema secreta, eso es puro cuento de hadas. Esa gema no existe

- Es necesario que ahora crea en ese "cuento de hadas" señor Quill.

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué esa gema está con nosotros y es mi hija Ellie.

* * *

Channn chann chann! Regan esta viva? que Ellie es una gema del infinito? que esta pasando aquí? y por cierto ¿cuando entenderán los guardianes que Ellie ya no es una niña?

Sobre Corvo...es mi nuevo personaje original (cofcofMeHueleATrianguloAmorosocofcof)y lo lamento a las que shippean ElliexPeter :( como ella dijo: la relación término y pronto sabrán por que

PROXIMO CAPITULO: LA GEMA SECRETA DEL INFINITO


	5. C3:La Gema Eterna del Infinito

**Capítulo 3**

**La Gema Eterna del Infinito**

Mi madre toca algunos controles y muestra en el holograma de la mesa 6 gemas de diferentes colores iluminadas pero había un séptimo puesto iluminado que estaba vacío; al verlas sentí que el corazón se me salía ¿Cómo podre ser yo una gema, si soy una simple mujer con poderes sumamente sumisos a mi (eso creo)? Esto no tiene ningún sentido, quería que Peter me diga que todo iba a estar bien sin embargo yo no le dirijo la palabra desde ayer. Me acerco más a la mesa mirando a la gema, los guardianes lo hacen igual.

-Conocidas como las gemas del infinito, gemas cósmicas o gemas del alma, estas gemas tienen conciencia propia, en el pasado decían que se podían unir para destruir a su portador y controlar el universo. Actualmente se descartó tal posibilidad, ya que sería demasiado peligroso.

La Gema-Alma tiene la capacidad de absorber las almas de las personas, estas pueden residir adentro de ella pero si el portador se intenta adueñar completamente de la gema podría haber consecuencias malas.

La Gema-Tiempo tiene la facultad de controlar el tiempo: retroceder, adelantar, repeler otros ataques así tanto físicos volviendo atrás en el tiempo y evitándolos como temporales, también se puede crear portales temporales.

La Gema-Mente tiene el poder para aumentar hasta límites grades las capacidades psíquicas, lanzar grandes ataques o rayos psíquicos o leer mentes sin apenas defensas psíquicas o aumentar las propias. Un tirano asgardiano conocido como Loki tenía la gema en su bastón, desafortunadamente la gema se encuentra en Terra.

La Gema-Espacio o más conocida como _El Teseracto _le permite al poseedor tener un control sobre el espacio y hacer viajes espaciales. Esto dota al portador de viajar a través del espacio, pero no del tiempo, por lo que es necesaria para hacer viajes espaciales temporales, al igual acepta que el poseedor viaje a través del espacio con un objeto o persona en contacto con él. Hubo una gran batalla en Terra donde Loki se enfrentó a un grupo de terranos y al hermano adoptivo de Loki…

-Los Vengadores, en Nueva York hace 2 años- interrumpí a mi madre, recordando cuando vi aquella catástrofe por la televisión.- Personas excepcionales pero no los conocí en persona. Puedes continuar madre.

-Gracias hija, como decía _El Teseracto_ está también en Terra con ubicación desconocida.

La Gema-Realidad, más conocida por el nombre de _Éter _es más una sustancia que una gema; es la más peligrosa de todas y lo es más si lo usas incorrectamente, tiene el poder de moldear la realidad, concediendo deseos materiales, yendo en contra de las leyes físicas, esta con El Colector en Knowhere, debo decir que no confió en ese hombre.

Finalmente tenemos a La Gema-Poder, ustedes la conocen por el nombre de _Orbe_ tiene la capacidad de poseer cualquier habilidad sobrehumana, aumentar su resistencia y fuerza física y de controlar muchas energías y lanzarlas como rayos o ráfagas; ustedes guardianes, derrotaron a Ronan el acusador con esa gema y actualmente se encuentra con los Nova-Corp en Xandar.

Hubieron murmullos por toda la galaxia que existía una séptima llamada La Gema-Eterna, el poseedor que la tiene contendría un poder inmenso e indestructible: Absorber almas, viajar en el tiempo, tener y modificar habilidades psíquicas, poder viajar al espacio, conceder los más imposibles deseos materiales y tener el poder absoluto; sin embargo la galaxia se dividió en dos, unos decían que la gema si existía y la buscan, pero otros decían que la gema no existía y como dijo el señor Quill, solo un cuento de hadas.

Eso nos lleva a la historia de nuestra familia: todos nosotros teníamos telepatía, pero ninguno de nosotros tuvo nada que ver con las gemas, me entere que Ellie era una gema y sobre los planes de mi hermano días antes de morir, no tenía opción por eso hable con mi otro hermano adoptivo de Terra y acordamos protegerte hasta que estés lista.

-Entonces esta diciendo que ¿Ellie es una gema por qué si?- pregunta Peter.

-Sí y no, señor Quill, Ellie es una gema del infinito por que el universo decidió que así sea pero desconocemos el por qué- ella apaga los hologramas de la mesa y se para al centro de la sala en su mano llevaba una tableta de vidrio , haremos una pequeña prueba con Ellie, comprobaremos si tiene el poder de la gema. Guardianes, formen un círculo.

Ellos avanzan hacia dónde está mi madre, yo la miro extrañada con la duda en qué consistirá esta prueba.

-¡Hurra! Haremos el círculo de los idiotas y perdedores, esto no es nada nuevo Lideresa- murmura Rocket, sarcásticamente.

-Rocket, se amable- susurra lamento Lideresa, siempre es así.

-No hay problema señorita Gamora; Hija, por favor ponte en el centro del círculo.

Camino lentamente hacia el centro del círculo, miro a mi madre para recibir el siguiente paso, vi por el rabillo del ojo que Peter me estaba mirando, rápidamente me vuelvo a mi madre.

-Entonces ¿haremos como un circulo para jugar a la ouija?- pregunto.

-No tengo idea de lo que dices, pero no, con ayuda de este dispositivo estudiaremos tus poderes verdaderos y revelar que La Gema-Eterna existe. Ok, Ellie primero revelaremos el poder de la Gema-Alma, señor Quill ¿le importaría si usted comenzara la prueba?

Escucho los pasos de Peter detrás de mí y después lo veo ponerse frente a mí sin mirarme, yo si lo miro, muestra un poco de incomodidad a esto y yo pienso lo mismo.

-Levanta la mano derecha, míralo a los ojos directamente y concéntrate en su alma, no pienses en nada más que en su alma. Usted, señor Quill quédese quieto y mire a Ellie. Adelante.

Alzo la mano derecha y miro sus verdes ojos, no sabía si usar la telepatía serviría pero después de unos segundos todo desaparece y nos encontramos en un cielo verde y rojo, miro a todos lados era un cielo muy estrellado y me vuelvo a Peter que lanza unos gemidos pequeños de su boca; siento como de mi mano sale una niebla verde que envuelve el cuerpo de Peter, elevándolo en el aire y una figura blanca sale de su cuerpo, haciendo que este se desmaye. Estaba absorbiendo su alma, manteniéndolo suspendido en el aire por unos segundos.

-_Ellie, basta_- dice mi madre, haciendo eco en el cielo, yo bajo la mano el alma vuelve al cuerpo de Peter, la niebla y el cielo verde desaparecen. Volviendo a la realidad, miro a Peter que se está tratando de recuperarse después de la prueba, el vuelve a su lugar sin decirme nada.

-Tu sistema esta con el 100% de absorber almas, sin ningún prejuicio alguno; siguiente gema: Gema-Tiempo, aquí no necesitamos la ayuda de ninguno, pero si necesitamos más concentración tuya, hija. Solo piensa profundamente en algún recuerdo de tu mente. Andando.

Respiro hondo y cierro los ojos, viajando por mi mente para encontrar algún recuerdo recinto en mi memoria para luego abrir los ojos y encontrarme en mi casa en Terra. Mis ojos veían todo de color dorado y rojo nuevamente pero eso no impidió que vea al otro lado del pasillo, estaban mis tíos terranos, enojados. Los que decían ser mis padres.

_-¡Ellie! ¡Es hora de desayunar!_

Pronto me di cuenta que podía moverme en mi recuerdo, quería caminar hacia mi cuarto donde yo estaba sin embargo ya estaba bajando las escaleras, la "Ellie" del pasado corrió rápidamente y paso sobre mí, como si yo fuera un fantasma nada más.

_-Ellie, detente._

Recuerdo bien que hice después de que mi "madre" me llamara, "Ellie" del pasado volvió al comedor y yo la sigo.

_-¿Qué pasa madre?_

_-Nos queremos preguntar, ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?_

_-Madre, solo fui a una fiesta con Sarah y sus amigos nada más._

_-Dijiste que esa fiesta era hasta las 8 y llegaste a las 11._

_-¡Pues se me olvido!_

_-Ellie, estas abusando de nuestra confianza y últimamente te estas comportando como no debería comportarse una mujer._

_-Tengo 25 años, soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer lo que quiera._

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al revivir este escándalo que hice.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho- murmure, esas eran las palabras que les iba a decir pero la rebeldía me detuvo y seguí mi acción de salir enojada de la casa.

-_Hija, detente-_ vuelve a decir mi madre.

_-Mientras vives bajo este mismo techo…-_ Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos para abrirlos nuevamente en un microsegundo y volverme a encontrar con mi madre y los guardianes, me seco las lágrimas y espero la respuesta de la prueba.

-Lamentablemente, tu cuerpo almacena 50% del poder de la Gema-Tiempo, solo puedes viajar al pasado y crear portales temporales, no entiendo por qué no puedes viajar al futuro. Como sea seguimos con la próxima gema: El Teseracto, levanta ambas manos y trata de abrir un portal al espacio, piensa en cualquier lugar de él y así lo abrirás. Vamos.

Inmediatamente elijo el lugar y alzo las manos hacia un muro del salón, una luz celeste con destellos rojos sale de mis manos, esa luz lentamente abre un hoyo negro y muestra las afueras de Knowhere, mostrando la cabeza cercenada. Sonrió y mantengo con fuerza el portal abierto.

-Suficiente, ciérralo- dice mama.

Miro el portal decepcionada y choco mis manos como si aplaudiera, el portal se cierra y la luz desaparece. Tal vez esto de ser gema me está gustando.

-¡Wow! Tu eres completamente una maestra en portales, el poder está 100% en tu cuerpo. Sigue el Éter, solo tienes que pensar en cualquier cosa que quieras construir eso si ten cuidado con este poder.

Cierro los ojos y muevo las manos como si estuviera construyendo algo, bloque por bloque mientras escucho que algo se construye, cuando abro los ojos veo una niebla amarilla con pequeñas estrellas rojas desaparecer de mis manos, alzo la vista y miro al lado de Groot que he construido una réplica exacta a él, solo que no habla. El árbol camina por mi creación y murmura extrañado tal vez preguntándose que es.

-Es uno igual a ti, cabeza de tronco- responde Rocket.

-¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? No hay mucho de su especie aquí para hacer una réplica exacta de mi tonto compañero- pregunta Drax.

-Ellie piensa en algo o en alguien y el poder lo considera como un deseo que quiere concebir, acerca de cómo lo hizo así igual, sus poderes del Éter se convierten en cualquier material que ella necesita. Ellie deshazte del árbol.

-Ok, madre- muevo mis manos hacia el árbol y este desaparece como el polvo para transformarse en niebla amarilla y disiparse.

-Yo…soy…Groot- dijo Groot triste.

-No te preocupes Groot, ya lo volveré a construir, lo prometo.

-El poder del Éter esta solo 90% en tu cuerpo, puedes concebir deseos a los que quieras pero muchos no serán duraderos. Bueno llegamos a las Gemas- Mente y Poder, tal vez ya sepas que hacer Ellie.

Asiento con la cabeza y cierro los ojos, rápidamente entro a las mentes presentes en la habitación y mis manos se elevan para levantar las cosas, abro los ojos y el remolino rojo purpurado y azul vuelven, miro que todas las cosas están alzadas en el aire y también escucho gritos de dolor, estoy mirando sus recuerdos todos mezclados que no los puedo descifrar; de pronto más recuerdos nuevos entran haciéndome confundir.

-Ellie páralo, las gemas se han unido y estás viendo todas las mentes de la galaxia. ¡PARALO!- grita mi madre.

Bajo las manos y caigo al suelo, debilitada nuevamente; esta vez no tenía miedo, tenía ganas de seguir viendo más mentes y usar mis poderes.

-Ellie…-Peter corre hacia mí y trata de levantarme, el me ve a los ojos y yo trato de recuperarme.

-Estoy…bien…Peter, descuida- susurro. Quería abrazarlo con ganas y lo necesitaba a mi lado en estos momentos.

-Guardianes, ¿les importaría si hablo con mi hija a solas? No demorare demasiado.

-Claro, Lideresa-responde Peter. Ellos se retiran de la habitación y me dejan con mi madre con la cabeza llena de dudas que necesitaban sus respuestas.

* * *

Holis! ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? ¿lo disfrutaron? ¿o no? ¿les gusto la referencia de las gemas y de los vengadores? ¿o no les gusto?

Investigue sobre las gemas y me pareció impresionante. se supone que hay una gema (que es la séptima) llamada Ego pero decidí no incluirla por motivos x

Ellie es un ser supremo! Aguante Thanos!

PROXIMO CAPITULO: Ellie y Regan, charla, madre e hija!

Nos vemos! Besitos!


	6. C4:Su Secreto Mejor Guardado

**Capítulo 4**

**Su Secreto Mejor Guardado**

Ya estamos las dos solas, recorro el salón arrastrando los pies hasta llegar a la mesa donde estaba la tableta con mis resultados de la habilidad final, antes de que pueda leer lo que dice mi madre se acerca, eso no impide que vuelva la mirada a la tableta.

Paso los ojos por la pantalla y veo los porcentajes de las habilidades que tengo, sin embargo veo que una de ellas de nombre "Habilidad Hereditaria" muestra el porcentaje de 0%, me sorprendo al verlo.

0% de telequinesis y telepatía.

-Pero… ¿Cómo tengo sus poderes si aquí se muestra que no los tengo?

-Fue todo a las gemas hija, las gemas de Mente y Poder te han dado esos poderes no nuestros genes, yo les hice pensar a todos que eran de familia por protegerte de los enemigos sin embargo, Yandux ya sabía el secreto- ella camina por el salón, dándome la espalda

-Por eso quería mis poderes...-murmuro.

- También sabía la última habilidad que tienes además de los poderes cósmicos.

La miro, un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. Ella voltea para verme.

-La eternidad vital, ninguna arma hasta las mejores pueden tocarte, nadie te puede matar y lastimar, salvo la persona que tenga un rango de poder más alto que el tuyo o que tenga la habilidad de controlarte tal como pueda controlar las gemas.

Quedo en silencio, esto de ser gema del infinito tiene pros y contras: Pros: poderes cósmicos maravillosos y la eternidad vital; Contras: Hay una sola persona en el universo que puede matarme que permanece desconocido para mí y para todos; quería preguntarle a mi madre quien era esa persona pero de seguro me dirá que no lo sabe, decido volver a las grandes dudas que tengo sobre su "muerte".

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedes estar viva? Si tú…moriste.

-Tú me salvaste, tú y el poder de abrir portales al espacio. Cuando te enviamos a la tierra y tu padre ya había muerto por nosotras, abriste accidentalmente un portal hacia una estrella, eso me facilito entregarte a Richard y escapar a la estrella. Volví a Spartax y le declare a nuestro rey de que anunciara la muerte de tu padre y a la vez pedí que me oculte del universo, fingí mi propia muerte. Cuando me entere de la batalla de Crystalla, sabía que habías vuelto.

-Me hiciste sufrir con tu muerte falsa…

-Lo fingí para organizar lo que tenía preparado para ti y lo estás viendo ahora mismo. La galaxia lo sabe y es tu turno de saberlo.

Nosotras caminamos hacia el ventanal que mostraba a un complejo compuesto por torres pequeñas blancas, negras y azules, cada una de ellas conectadas por puentes hechos de cristal y en el piso principal había un lago que separaba el complejo en dos y un gran puente para cruzar.

-Estas personas están esperando tu respuesta ¿pelearas con nosotros? ¿Pelearas con tu gente?

La miro y después observo mis manos, llenas de poder adentro, me vuelvo a mi madre y asiento con la cabeza. Ella sonríe y me abraza, quedamos así por unos segundos para después dejarme.

-¡Fantástico! Nuestro rey se pondrá muy contento con esta noticia, al igual que nuestra gente; llamare a Nova Prime de Xandar para que anuncie que la Gema-Eterna existe, además, en la noche habrá una fiesta a tu honor; llamare a Corvo para que les muestre sus habitaciones a ti y a los guardianes- ella muestra un brazalete en su muñeca y aprieta un botón, esperamos unos momentos y Corvo entra a la sala.

-Dígame, Lideresa.

-Lleva a mi hija y los guardianes a las habitaciones, por favor.

Corvo me hace una señal para que lo siga pero mi madre agarra mi muñeca para detenerme.

-Ellie, tienes que usar estos poderes solo cuando sean necesarios y con cuidado, mantener este poder requiere una gran responsabilidad y confianza. Si no me haces caso, ya sabes que pasara.

-Gracias, madre.

Ella me suelta y salgo con Corvo de la sala, afuera están los guardianes y sus caras se iluminan al verme, Corvo nos ordena que lo sigamos y caminamos hacia el fondo del pasillo blanco hasta llegar a un elevador, todos entramos aunque nos demoramos para que Rocket ayude a Groot encajar en el elevador eso decía que fuimos todos apretados como sardinas en lata. Cuando íbamos a subir una mujer de piel amarilla clara, ojos muy brillantes, cabello castaño y vestida con una versión del uniforme de Spartax femenino impide que la puerta del elevador se cierre.

-Wow wow wow! ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- dice con una voz atrevida mirá si es Peter Quill, los guardianes y la dama de la galaxia.

Corvo pone los ojos en blanco, parecía molesto.

- Sigrid, ¿no deberías estar trabajando?

Ella entra en el elevador entre Peter y yo, obligándome a ponerme un poco más pegada a Corvo.

-Hermano, tu sabes bien que nuestro rey me obligo a subir a esta aburrida nave para ayudar a un grupo de perdedores inadaptados, sin ánimo de ofender. Hola Peter, hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

Peter la mira seductoramente y Sigrid ríe tímidamente, desvió mi vista hacia otro lado con unas ganas de vomitar. Por lo visto, Sigrid conoce a Peter y tuvieron algo en el pasado; el elevador comenzó a subir en una velocidad mediana.

-Y bien Peter ¿Qué fue de tu vida?

-Nada especial, solo salvando la galaxia con mis nuevos amigos.

-Wow! Yo estuve pensando en ti acerca de nuestra noche, fue la mejor de mi vida e inolvidable para mí y por eso mi hermano se está haciendo el bueno cuando quiere golpearte en la cara después de que me dejaste.

Mi corazón sintió un dolor profundo, como si se estuviera rompiendo en pedazos, la bilis se me sube por la garganta ahora si con las ganas de vomitar muy urgente, bajo la mirada. Después de unos minutos el elevador se detiene y Sigrid sale de él no sin antes, guiñarle el ojo a Peter.

El elevador se detuvo en el último piso de la torre y salimos para encontrarnos con un pasillo de paredes blancas brillantes y 5 puertas de color negro.

-Estas son sus habitaciones, los estaremos esperando en la torre norte donde será la fiesta. Nos vemos guardianes, nos vemos dama- Corvo me mira con una sonrisa antes de retirarse, yo no hago nada y cuando quedamos solos los 6, entro a mi cuarto rápidamente antes de que alguno de ellos me hable.

Apoyo mi espalda contra la puerta y comienzo a llorar, estaba con el corazón roto, había mentido acerca de que ya no quería estar con Peter, había hecho esto porque no quería que salga lastimado pero me di cuenta que estaba equivocada porque obviamente herí sus sentimientos y traicione a los míos. Aun lo amaba y lo necesitaba, ahora que Sigrid, una de sus amantes de la lista tratara de tenerlo para ella nuevamente.

Me siento en el suelo frio, abrazo mis piernas y agacho mi cabeza para seguir llorando desconsoladamente.

-Aun te necesito Peter-murmuro-. te amo, te sigo amando.

* * *

Hello! solo puedo decir que las cosas se están complicando mas! :( Corvo y Sigrid: los hermanos son los personajes que odio escribir ya que yo también shippeo a Quillie (Peter y Ellie)

Este capitulo funciona como una segunda parte de La Gema Secreta del Infinito, lo lamento por si les parece corto.

El Awesome Mix de Ellie esta teniendo forma y el track numero 2 es...

-How Can You Mend A Broken Heart- Bee Gees! (si lo escuchan, escúchenlo en el punto de vista de Elllie y de Peter)

PROXIMO CAPITULO: Primer capitulo dedicado solamente a Quillie! ¿trataran de reparar su relación?

Nos vemos! besitos!


	7. C5:Te Quiero De Regreso

**Capítulo 5**

**Te Quiero de Regreso**

El agua fría que caía por mi cuerpo me mantenía relajada, hace tiempo que moría por una ducha aunque me resistí la sucia ducha pública de Knowhere este pequeño baño creado con tecnología de Spartax no era la excepción. La suciedad de tierra minera salía de mi piel al contacto con el agua, desaparecía para dejarla blanca y limpia; realmente necesitaba esto y aproveche para ducharme por un largo tiempo, olvidando el asunto del elevador.

Ya había terminado de ducharme, envolví mi cuerpo con una toalla y salí a mi cuarto, en la litera se encontraba un vestido blanco, unos tacones pequeños y una chaqueta transparente que parecía hecha de terciopelo, lo miro y recuerdo a los vestidos de Terra; me seco y me visto: el vestido me llegaba por la altura de las rodillas, los tacones me hacían ver un poco más alta y la chaqueta raspaba mis brazos pero no puedo negar que me veo bien.

Salgo de la habitación, quería ver si los guardianes estaban en sus habitaciones pero después la curiosidad de ver la fiesta me gana y voy al elevador con destino al piso principal para después cruzar los puentes que me llevaran a la torre norte.

…

Llegue a la compuerta de la torre y esta se abre, mostrándome el salón de la fiesta…

El salón era de un mármol gris azulado circular, un techo de cristal, mesas flotantes y un montón de personas hablando, tomando y bailando una música que es posiblemente originaria de Spartax, sin embargo todos pararon para posar sus miradas en mí. Miro por todos lados y veo a los guardianes, a mi madre y a Corvo mirándome con sonrisas mientras que Sigrid me mira seria, yo avanzo lentamente por el salón con mirada tímida hasta llegar a donde están mis amigos, los hermanos y mi madre.

-Hija, estas muy hermosa- dice mi madre, Corvo me está mirando fijamente y yo bajo la cabeza.

-Gracias, madre- murmuro.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras, nuestra Lideresa quiere hacer un anuncio contigo- dice Corvo, acercándose a mí y ofreciendo su mano, veo que mi madre avanza hacia un estrado al fondo del salón, yo acepto la mano de Corvo, en acto siguiente me lleva hacia mi madre y se ubica a su lado derecho. De pronto todos los invitados guardan silencio, dejando que mi madre haga el anuncio.

-Pueblo y ejercito de Spartax, nuestra búsqueda por encontrar a la Gema-Eterna del Infinito ha concluido gloriosamente, Los Guardianes de la Galaxia ofrecieron su sangre y gloria para encontrarla y esto fue lo que nos trajeron: a mi hija, Eleanor Rough Swann más conocida como La Dama de la Galaxia o como La Gema-Eterna del Infinito que nos ayudara a derrotar a los Badoon. Ahora quiero dejarle a mi hija que se pronunciara por primera vez a su pueblo.

Los nervios suben a mi cabeza y comienzo a temblar, creí que las náuseas habían desaparecido, sin embargo, se ocultaron en un lugar recinto de mis entrañas para volver. Recuerdo cuando hable por última vez en público, en Terra, para la graduación.

Mi madre camina hacia atrás y me da un empujón para que vaya adelante, miro sorprendida a todos los presentes con sus caras de esperanza y de felicidad.

-Hola…- fue lo único que pude decir, escuche a mi izquierda una risita, era Sigrid, no le hago caso y me vuelvo al público.

-Bueno…no soy buena hablando en público pero lo que quiero decirles a ustedes, mi pueblo, mi sangre, mi verdadera sangre que gracias a los guardianes, ellos me adentraron a un mundo que me esperaba con ansias, que me ayudaron a salvarlos a todos de una destrucción hace 2 meses atrás. Ahora, estoy preparada para lo que viene, no tenemos mucho tiempo para planear un ataque contra los Badoon aunque sé que vamos a salir de esta guerra victoriosos.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar, Spartax me quería como líder y después de que les hable saben perfectamente que los sacare adelante en esto, mi madre se para a mi lado y calma a todos los invitados.

-Que siga la celebración, vamos.

La música vuelve a sonar y todos vuelven a bailar, hablar y otras cosas más; miro a mi lado izquierdo y veo que mi madre va hablar con unos invitados; Gamora, Drax, Groot y Rocket se dirigen rápidamente hacia las bebidas y Sigrid invita a Peter a bailar con él, siento una gran tristeza en mi corazón, un dolor profundo con sentimientos encontrados, con ganas de salir del salón y llorar.

-Disculpe Dama ¿me concede esta pieza?- veo que Corvo me invita a bailar con él, miro hacia Peter quien se divierte con Sigrid bailando y riendo hasta que Peter me dirige su mirada, rápidamente corto la conexión y miro a Corvo.

-Sí, claro- respondo, el me lleva al centro del salón y comenzamos a bailar lentamente; no es que quiera sacarle celos a Peter pero no soporto de que este con Sigrid. Trato de no verlos a ellos y miro a Corvo.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo llegaste a ser asistente de mi madre?-pregunto.

-Nuestros padres eran amigos muy cercanos a los tuyos, teníamos la cosa en común de ser familias cercanas al rey, tú no habías nacido y los Badoon nos atacaron, matando a mis padres dejándonos a mí y a Sigrid solos. Pasamos nuestra vida entera a cuidado de nuestro rey, cuando nos nombraron soldados oficiales y recientemente me nombraron asistente personal de La Lideresa, en cambio a mi hermana le dejaron el puesto de asistente de nuestro rey pero a ella le obligaron a subir a esta fortaleza y por eso es complicada.

-Wow.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Bueno, todos saben que residí en Terra toda mi vida.

Ambos reímos y quedamos en silencio.

-Dama.

-¿Si?

-¿Le puedo decir algo?

Lo miro a los ojos y justo cuando iba a pronunciar la primera palabra, la música se detiene y mi madre vuelve al estrado.

-La cena está servida, por favor tomen asiento.

Todos se mueven lentamente hacia la mesa grande que se encuentra a la derecha, Corvo me lleva hacia ella y miro que está repleta de comidas y bebidas extrañas y desconocidas; me dirijo a sentarme a la izquierda de mi madre (que se sienta al extremo izquierdo de la mesa) y a la derecha de Corvo, al frente están los guardianes y Sigrid.

Sin previo aviso todos se lanzan a sus platos, comiendo como si no lo hubieran hecho en semanas, lo que me incomoda un poco, miro a mi plato y es una cosa viscosa color verde, a su lado tenía unas cositas parecidas a las algas de mar, pensé en la cosa que me dio Gamora en el complejo de Crystalla.

_"__Ni en un millón de años comeré eso"_ pensé, igualmente a la comida de Crystalla. Al menos en Knowhere había comida decente. Al menos tome un poco de la bebida que parecía vino, ya en unos cuantos sorbos, me sentía mareada.

Miro hacia la mesa y observo a todos conversando, riendo y hasta creo que algunos ya ebrios; vuelvo la mirada hacia Peter y Sigrid, que conversaban tranquilos hasta que ella pasa su mano por su espalda, vuelvo a sentirme muy mal pero esta vez si quería llorar. Lo mejor era escapar.

-Disculpen- murmuro con la voz débil y con las lágrimas al filo de mis ojos, me levante y salí corriendo del salón, no quería mirar atrás. Ya afuera solté las lágrimas y el dolor mientras corría en el puente.

Me detuve en el puente de la torre sur y trate de controlarme, se escuchaba mi llanto como un eco, observo que estoy sola en el complejo, mirando en el puente como reinaba el silencio, me seco las lágrimas con las manos y respiro hondo.

-Hola- miro hacia mi izquierda y es Peter, lo primero que se me ocurre es huir pero ni que me vaya hacer daño, él no es de esos hombres de Knowhere.

-Hola-susurro suavemente, él se para a mi lado con su vista hacia mí, no hacia el complejo.

-¿Qué paso?

No respondo y trato de no seguir llorando.

-Ellie, respóndeme ¿Qué paso? ¿El imbécil de Corvo te hizo daño?- su voz se hizo más fuerte.

¿Imbécil? Wow, calma tus caballos, Quill.

-No me hizo nada.

-Entonces ¿Qué paso?- su hermosa voz se hizo más suave, trago saliva y lo miro seriamente.

-¿Es por Sigrid?

Asiento con la cabeza y vuelvo hacia el paisaje del complejo.

-Ellie, no pasó nada, bueno en el pasado pero paso y ya, punto final. Ella no es nada para mí.

-¡Ja! Si claro, aceptando que te toquetee significa que no es nada…Que muestra de confían…

-¡Ellie! No pasó nada allá, sé que me pase de la raya dejando que me toque pero…

-¿Pero qué? Eres libre ¿no? ¡Anda! ¡Vete con ella! Se ve que ustedes serán la pareja perfecta.

-¡¿Y no crees que me pongo mal cuando estas con Corvo?!- volvió a ponerse serio-. se ve que la pasan bien, espero que sean muy felices juntos.

El trata de retirarse pero yo agarro su mano.

-Peter…por favor déjame explicarte.

El vuelve hacia mí y yo dejo su mano sola, decido explicarle las cosas que tengo guardadas en mi mente.

-Rompí nuestra relación por que no quería herirte, no quería que salgas lastimado o peor muerto, pero después que te vi con Sigrid me doy cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti, Peter, te amo, te necesito ahora, estaba ciega para dejarte ir, dame una oportunidad más porque te quiero de vuelta. No me cansare de decírtelo: ¡Te Amo, Peter Quill!

Sentí que más lágrimas caen por mis mejillas, él se ve pensativo por unos minutos, yo estaba aún llorando esperando una respuesta.

-¿Y?

El camina hacia mí, agarra mi cara entre sus manos y sus dedos apartando las lágrimas, se siente bien el contacto de sus dedos con mi piel y en acto siguiente: me besa.

Le correspondo el beso con unas ganas inmensas, poso mis manos en su nuca, atrayéndolo más a mí, nuestros labios chocando, nuestras respiraciones y risas pequeñas eran lo único que sonaba en el ambiente. Como extrañaba esos besos, quería mas, por eso no dejo que su cara se separe de la mía recorriendo mis manos por sus mejillas rasposas.

Sentí como el barandal del puente chocaba con mi espalda baja, como si me cayera pero los brazos de Peter bajan hacia mi espalda, yo recorro mis manos hacia su chaqueta sin parar de besarnos.

Después sus manos suben hacia mi chaqueta transparente que trata de quitármelo, pero yo le impido por que no quería que vea la cicatriz de mi clavícula.

"I Want You Back" de Jackson 5 suena en mi cabeza, perfectamente para este momento.

_Oh baby, all I need is one more chance_

_(Show you that I love you)_

_Won't you please let me_

_Back in your heart_

_Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go_

_(Let you go, baby)_

_But now since I see you in his arms_

_(I want you back)_

Nos separamos, sonreímos y jadeamos.

-Mírame, estoy besando y saliendo con una gema del infinito- dijo él.

-¡Ah ya cállate y besame, Quill!-respondo.

Lo vuelvo a besar con pasión y deseo, el pone una mano en mi muslo, subiéndola hacia su cintura.

Como lo extrañaba.

* * *

SI! Volvieron! Fiesta! ok me calmo.

Este capitulo en realidad iba ser lanzado el viernes pero una emergencia surgió así que...

Este romántico capitulo le dedico a mi amiga Kenya Bourne por dejar su favorito, por seguir al fic y por dejar review! gracias!

Awesome Mix de Eleanor: (Actualizado)

1: Bad Reputation- Joan Jett

2: How Can You Mend A Broken Heart- Bee Gees

3: I Want You Back- Jackson 5 (reciclado)

PROXIMO CAPITULO: una palabra...¡ESTRELLA!


	8. C6:Estrellas Atacadas

**Capítulo 6**

**Estrellas Atacadas**

-_Atención, Guardianes, atención: por favor reúnanse conmigo en la torre principal. Es una emergencia, repito, una emergencia._

…

-¿Peter?- murmuro con mi voz cansada y con los ojos cerrados-¡Hey!

-¿Hmm?- el parecía dormido, habían solo pasado 2 horas después de la fiesta.

-¿Escuchaste eso?

-¿Qué Cosa?

-Eso, mi madre estaba diciendo algo que debemos ir con ella a la torre central y que hay una emergencia.

-¿Estas segura de lo que escuchaste?

-Sí, prende las luces- la habitación se ilumina y yo abro los ojos, estoy con Peter en mi litera, el solo estaba con sus pantalones y polera azul mientras que yo con mi vestido y chaqueta. Ambos nos sentamos en la cama.

-Estoy completamente segura que ella dijo algo y no, no estoy bajos los efectos del alcohol.

Peter iba a decir algo cuando la compuerta se abre y pego un pequeño grito. Gamora se encontraba con Drax al pie de mi habitación sosteniendo nuestros trajes rojos, la luz del pasillo nos molesta y cerramos los ojos.

-Compañeros, la Lideresa nos necesita- dice Drax.

-Aquí están sus trajes, más les valga apurarse. Tiene algo que ver con los Badoon- gruñe la mujer verde, tirándonos los trajes en nuestras caras, la compuerta se vuelve a cerrar y nos dejan solos de nuevo. Es extraño que no digan nada acerca de que Peter esta en mi litera.

-¡Diablos!- exclama Peter, se levanta de la cama recogiendo su uniforme, sus botas y su chaqueta-Debería irme a mi habitación.

-No, quédate, cámbiate aquí si quieres, yo me cambiare en el baño- murmuro y me levanto con el uniforme y mis botas. Me encierro en el baño, me desvisto para después ponerme el uniforme, los guantes y las botas, rápidamente salgo del baño para encontrarme con Peter, quien estaba con el torso desnudo.

-Dios mío- susurro y uso el vestido para cubrirme los ojos; un rubor caliente sube por mis mejillas acompañadas de unos temblores corporales.

-C-c-creo que me olvide algo en el baño- mentí, vuelvo a entrar al baño y saco el vestido de mi cara. Sentí que hacía calor, no era por el ambiente del baño, era por solo ver a Peter así, abro el grifo del lavadero y me mojo la cara para disipar el rubor, aprovecho para pasar los dedos por mi cabello tal como lo hacía cuando era largo.

Olvide que la compuerta no tenía control para mantenerla cerrada y Peter entro al baño ya vestido con su uniforme, se acerca lentamente hacia mí, acariciando mi cabello con sus dedos para luego rodear sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, siento como daba besos en mi cabello y el rubor volvió.

-Me tendré que acostumbrar a tu cabello nuevo- murmura Peter entre besos.

-Y yo a tus costumbres de estar semi desnudo en mi cuarto.

Sonrió ligeramente, cierro los ojos para dejarme llevar por su cálida boca, volteo mi cara hacia la suya y trato de besarlo, al menos nuestros labios chocaron un poco cuando la compuerta se abre.

-¡Agh! ¿Qué es lo que acaban de ver mis ojos?- la voz chillona de Rocket hace que Peter regañe silenciosamente, tengo ganas de reírme al verlo así.

-Yo soy Groot.

-¡Agh! Por favor no, no me lo recuerdes.

-Yo soy Groot.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué este par de terranos han vuelto? ¡No!

Nos incorporamos y salimos del cuarto del baño.

-Ahora ¿Qué es lo que quieres Rocket?- pregunto un tanto fastidiada por interrumpir nuestra privacidad.

-Primero lo primero, no me hables con ese tono de voz y segundo Groot y yo venimos para traerte un presente, pensamos entregártelo cuando salimos de Crystalla pero un idiota conocido como Star-Lord…-miro mostrando los dientes a Peter.

-Ok, ok, ok no peleen ahora. Ya, Rocket muéstrame la cosa- mi humor cambia al oír la palabra "presente", ya que siempre me han gustado los regalos desde que era niña.

-Es una réplica exacta a la de Peter, solo que agregue unas cosas a tu estilo- el me entrega una pequeña barra metálica con agujas pequeñas en un lado y un botón en el otro lado, me agacho para recogerlo de las patas de Rocket y recorro las agujas con los dedos.

-Es una máscara, es para que respires bien en el espacio como la mía, solo tienes que colocártelo aquí…-el aparta el pelo detrás de mí oreja e incrusta las agujas en mi piel, no sentí nada.

-Gracias-susurro y lo miro tiernamente, nos quedamos así por unos momentos, una conexión de ojos surgió y parecía que no quería sacar los ojos de mí.

-Ya, ya, ya; tendrán tiempo para sus asquerosidades, pero ahora tenemos que ir donde la Lideresa- dice Rocket. Peter y yo apartamos nuestras miradas.

-Sí, andando- murmuro y salimos de la habitación, en el pasillo Gamora y Drax nos estaban esperando. Ya todos juntos nos fuimos hacia la sala principal.

…

-Los Badoon están invadiendo estrellas, rastrearon nuestra ubicación y tuvimos que retirarnos pero aun así deben detenerlos, no dejare que se acerquen a mi hija. Acaban de avanzar 2 millas y están muy cerca de nosotros.

-¿No se pueden mover?- pregunto Peter.

-Cuanto más se muevan, más cerca estarán de Spartax y no quieren que ataquen el planeta de nuevo, Quill- explico Gamora.

-Quiero que los maten a todos, que destruyan sus naves completamente, he puesto un rastreador en su nave para que nos comuniquemos- ordena mi madre.

-Lo haremos, madre. Iremos ahora mismo- digo.

-Bien, pueden retirarse.

Salimos de la sala y corrimos hacia la pista de aterrizaje donde estaba el Milano, subimos, fuimos a la cabina principal. Peter se sentó a la derecha, Gamora a la izquierda, Rocket al medio y finalmente Yo y Drax nos sentamos detrás de Peter y Gamora, respectivamente. Groot se sienta de rodillas al pie de la puerta de la cabina.

-¿Has pilotado una nave antes?- me pregunta Peter.

-Sí, una vez.

Todos posan sus miradas a mí, como si estuviera bromeando o algo.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad- murmuro mientras trato de acomodarme con el cinturón de seguridad, en mi silla había muchos controles, botones, etc. Hasta una pantalla táctil que esta frente mía.

-_Guardianes, ¿me copian? Soy la Lideresa Regan._

-Sí, Lideresa- responde Peter, apartando su mirada de mí al igual que los demás.

_-Bien, en sus pantallas se mostrara el mapa de las estrellas atacadas, tengan cuidado ellos también tienen naves que los defienden. Contáctenme si hay emergencia alguna._

-No hay problema, madre-la transmisión termina y miro a la pantalla que aparece el mapa.-Ok, hagámoslo.

El Milano salió de la fortaleza, siguiendo al pie de la letra el mapa de las estrellas; sentía una adrenalina y a la vez un miedo por el peligro de esta misión, llegamos rápidamente al destino.

El cielo estaba lleno de rocas brillantes y en el acto nos empezaron a disparar, la nave comenzó a tener turbulencias y a la vez tuve miedo, mire por la pantalla que las naves eran pequeñas plateadas con rayas verdes, expandí la vista hacia las estrellas y ahí estaban los Badoon.

-Chicos…creo que es un buen momento para atacar y no solo a los Badoon, tenemos que destruir las estrellas- mascullo con los ojos en la pantalla.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Gamora.

-Miren en sus pantallas, eso es lo único que puedo decir.

-Por dios…-susurra Peter.

Otros disparos vienen contra nosotros, las turbulencias vuelven. Todos quedamos en silencio

-¡Dios mío, debemos atacar ahora!- exclamo.

-Tranquila, Ellie- murmura Drax.

-¡No! ¡Ahí vienen!-grito.

Lo que decía era verdad, una armada entera de naves Badoon vienen tal cual enjambre de abejas a su enemigo; inmediatamente los guardianes comienzan a disparar hacia las naves, yo me asusto que pego unos gritos aterrorizados. Honestamente, la nave con la que viaje por la galaxia, no tenía nada de armas.

Miro hacia Drax, el dispara con unos propulsores que están a los costados de su mando de control, observo a los demás y disparan con los mismos propulsores, me vuelvo a los míos, respiro unas cuantas veces mientras dirijo mi objetivo en la pantalla que es una estrella llena de Badoons, de repente mis dedos tocan los propulsores y dispara contra ella, haciéndola explotar en el cielo; sonrió y busco más objetivos en el ambiente, más estrellas, más naves y arremato contra ellas. Era como un videojuego, lo que resulto una ventaja para mí.

-Escúchenme, yo y Gamora atacaremos a las naves que vengan, Ellie, Rocket y Drax neutralizaran a las estrellas, quiero que ningún Badoon quede con vida- ordena Peter.

-¡Como tú digas, Star-Lord!-exclamo, olvidándome de la confianza de Peter Quill por un momento.- ¡Ya escucharon al líder! ¡Ataquen!

Nosotros 3 comenzamos a disparar hacia las pequeñas rocas, tuve que despertar mis sentidos para ver en la pantalla, disparar los propulsores y mandar órdenes a los demás al mismo tiempo.

-¡Drax, a tu izquierda!- grito y el comienza a disparar rápido dándole a una estrella más.

El Milano da unas cuantas vueltas y piruetas, aquello no me preocupa para nada y sigo disparando, me distraigo para ver unas explosiones en el parabrisas de la nave y a Peter con Gamora disparando a las naves.

-¡SI, BADOONS ESPTUPIDOS!-grita Rocket con sus garras en los propulsores disparando, lanzando tonterías y gritando.- ¡MUERAN, MUERAN!

-¡VAMOS, REPTILES, VAMOS!-continua Drax, riendo como loco.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, volviendo a mi acción aunque ya me estaban empezando a doler los dedos.

-¡Son demasiados, Quill! ¡No podremos contra ellos!-dice Gamora.

-¡No, Gamora, no debemos rendirnos! ¡Debemos seguir!- respondo.

-¡Ellie tiene razón! ¡No debemos parar!- grita Peter.

Miro hacia mi pantalla y una estrella está al frente, comienzo a disparar con todas mis fuerzas, esta estrella comienza a destruirse y explota, me dirijo a otra estrella, disparo, al mismo tiempo disparo a unas naves, vuelvo a repetir el proceso y veo que están quedando menos.

-¡SI!-grito mientras ataco.

Disparo más y más hasta que el cielo…queda completamente lleno de escombros de estrellas y naves. El ataque término, el entorno quedo en silencio.

-¡LO LOGRAMOS!-grito alegremente, me contacto con mi madre y repito lo mismo una y otra vez, mirando que los guardianes se quedaron perplejos con el ataque final.

-_No, hija, esto no ha terminado. En un satélite, hay alguien que quiere verte y deben ir ahora-_dice mi madre en el comunicador.

Lo sabía, aun no terminaba esto.

-¿Quién es, madre?- pregunto.

-Ya sabrás quien, por ahora solo anda al satélite que te estoy enviando en la pantalla.

El satélite aparece en nuestras pantallas, cuya ubicación se encuentra muy cerca de aquí.

-Sí, madre, iremos para allá. Guardianes, alguien requiere nuestra presencia en este satélite y debemos ir ahora.

-Inmediatamente iremos ahí- murmura Peter, comandando la nave hasta el próximo ataque.

* * *

NOTA IMPORTANTE: esta ultima parte del capitulo es un adelanto de un futuro One-Shot/Spin-Off de la trilogía que se tratara solamente de ese ataque en el satélite, no puedo entrar en detalles pero ese relato próximamente estará en FF para ustedes.

PROXIMO CAPITULO: Segundo capitulo para "Quillie" solo puedo decir que las cosas se están volviendo un poco subiditas de tono.


	9. C7:Premonicion

**Capítulo 7**

**Premonición**

_5 días después…_

Ataques iban, ataques venían. Los Badoon se reforzaban más rastreándonos y nosotros exterminándolos aun así no se rendían, se levantaban de las cenizas para después seguir. Mi madre confiaba que nosotras solos podíamos contra los piratas, en algunas veces tenía razón sin embargo en el ataque satelital me prohibieron usar mis poderes cósmicos, no obedecer y los use junto con la persona que nos quería ver ahí. Preferiría no hablar de ello ya que ambas mantuvimos una promesa de no hablar acerca del ataque.

Finalmente después de estar 5 días en el espacio tuvimos la autorización de volver a la fortaleza, mi madre reunió a los guardianes para dar un resumen de los ataques mientras que yo me retiraba a mi habitación para dormir, cansada y casi irreconocible, cuando de repente alguien me agarra del cabello, luego me golpea contra la pared, aquel golpe me causo más dolor. Era Sigrid, con mirada furiosa.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, maldita? ¿Pretendes quitarme lo que es mío?- vocifera aun con sus manos en mi cabello.

-No se dé qué hablas- me defiendo tratando de quitar sus manos.

Ella se ríe a carcajadas, sosteniendo mi cabello con fuerza.

-Tú sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, te vi con él en el puente- grita.

Me di cuenta que Sigrid estaba hablando de Peter, me olvide completamente a los hermanos de Spartax, que Sigrid quería con Peter y según él, Corvo quería conmigo. Miro que el elevador se abre: es Corvo con los guardianes, se dan cuenta de la pelea y corren hacia nosotras.

-¡Hermana, deja a la Dama ahora mismo!-exclama Corvo, su hermana no le hace caso.

Drax agarra el brazo de Sigrid para luego estrangularla en la pared, ella me libera y corro hacia Peter.

-¿NO HAS ESCUCHADO MUJER? ¡NO TOQUES A LA DAMA DE LA GALAXIA!

Peter avanza hacia Drax.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! Drax, hombre, cálmate, suelta a Sigrid y yo hablare con ella.

El aparta su mano lentamente de su garganta, ella corre hacia Peter.

-Peter, esa maldita nos quiere separar, ya trato de seducirte en el puente…te amo pero…

-Sigrid, basta-el la aparta.

-¿Qué?

-Sigrid, nunca te he amado. Estoy con Ellie, supongo que eres la última en saberlo.

Quería agregar que además de ella; Corvo, Drax y Gamora (que no sabían nuestro regreso) también eran los últimos. Pero prefiero cerrar la boca.

-No, no, no, estas equivocado. Esa cosa te ha embrujado, no le hagas caso Peter, está loca.

-Ya escuchaste a Peter, además la loca eres tú- murmuro.

Eso provoca la furia de Sigrid, corre hacia mí tratando de buscar pelea, me quedo inmóvil sin defensa propia, en eso levanto la mano derecha.

-¡Ellie, no!-grita Gamora.

Niebla roja sale de mis dedos y hacen que Sigrid pierda la respiración, elevándose en el aire; ahora la que sentía furia era yo, quería matarla ahora, no importa si me ven.

-Ellie, detente por favor- sigue Gamora.

No le hago caso y continúo quitándole energía, camino lentamente y a la vez Sigrid se movía hacia atrás, siento una adrenalina caliente recorriendo mi cuerpo como si estuviera en un incendio. Ella me mira con ojos de perrito, pidiendo que la libere a la vez su piel se ponía pálida.

-¡Ellie! ¡Para! ¡La estas matando! ¡Ellie! ¡El poder te está controlando!

Para mi sorpresa al escuchar eso, me detengo y libero a Sigrid, vuelvo a la normalidad con el sentimiento de la culpabilidad.

-L-lo siento, Sigrid- susurro, miro mis manos que estaban llenas de las venas rojas de mi poder de las gemas, supongo que mi cabello estaba rojo pero sentía que está ardiendo.

Ella trata de recuperarse pero no me mira, Corvo corre hacia su hermana tratando de ayudarla, antes de que alguien me diga la primera palabra de regaño me pongo a caminar hacia mi habitación, entrando rápidamente.

Esta no era la primera vez que pasa esto…

No lo es.

…

_Sé que pasó solo 3 minutos desde que me dormí pero extrañamente las luces de mi habitación estaban apagadas lo que significaba que ya habían pasados las horas de dormir, también ya tenía el uniforme puesto, el cabello peinado._

_Me levanto y salgo de la habitación con la sensación de que algo raro está pasando, arrastro los pies hasta la puerta de Peter, trato de abrir con los controles pero no hay nadie, miro hacia las otras puertas y tampoco estaban los demás. Era extraño, tal vez estén hablando con mi madre._

_Uso el elevador para ir a la torre principal, cuando llego miro que muchos soldados corren a una sola dirección lo que despierta inminentemente mi curiosidad, salgo del elevador y observo que los soldados ya no están._

_Camino hacia el centro de los pasillos, tratando de encontrar a los soldados corredores mirando en todos lados hasta que veo a uno de ellos corriendo por el pasillo frente mío con solo parpadear, desaparece. Pero siento que los solados que vi corren ahí, así que avanzo hacia ese pasillo pero igualmente desaparecen al cruzar al siguiente pasillo. Me enojo y comienzo a maldecir, mi visión estaba casi empañada y tal vez esa era la causa que no estoy notando algunas cosas._

_Los soldados vuelven a aparecer, esta vez corren hacia un pasillo en donde la luz se pone más oscura de lo que esta así que el miedo me recorre por las venas, cierro los puños para recobrar la energía que necesito en caso de ataque y sigo hacia ese lugar oscuro, donde se pone más sombrío._

_Camino por todo el lugar hasta llegar a una compuerta totalmente conocida para mí, los soldados entran por ella y me miran fijamente._

_Siento un gran pánico, camino unos pasos hacia atrás como si les estuviera mostrando que me arrepiento de haberlos seguido, ese era el mensaje que quería mostrar._

_Los soldados cierran la compuerta, rompiendo la mirada, me tranquilizo y después de pensarlos unas cuantas veces. Sigo avanzando._

_Abro la compuerta y lo que veo fue…_

_A todos los soldados formando un círculo grande, era como si todos estuvieran viendo algo grave, murmuraban, se miraban entre si y decían palabras escalofriantes como:_

_"__Muerte", "Suicidio", "Traición", "Complot"_

_Esas palabras no dudaron en llamarme la atención, me acerco lentamente hacia la multitud con la intensión de saber que pasaba y a la vez ver si podía ayudar en algo como llamar a mi madre y a los guardianes._

_Los soldados al verme, se apartan, cada grupo me miraba y seguían murmurando esas palabras; veo sangre roja, mucha sangre._

_Cuando el camino de soldados se termina, finalmente pude ver lo que había en el centro: un cuerpo, una pistola, sangre._

_Alguien había sido asesinado._

_…_

Despierto con un sobresalto del sueño, con escalofríos en el cuerpo pensando que ese sueño era real, miro que estoy solo con una camiseta gris y unos pantalones cortos de color negro; salgo de la habitación y corro hacia la de Peter. Con un miedo tremendo, nunca había tenido tanto miedo desde que vi una película de terror en Terra a escondidas, termine con traumas, en serio no quieren que se los cuente.

Su compuerta estaba abierta y entro rápidamente, me acerco a él, quien estaba dormido profundamente.

-Peter- susurro, dándole pequeños golpecitos en su hombro, repito la acción hasta que consigo que despierte.

-¿Ellie? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dice medio dormido.

-Hey… ¿crees que pueda dormir contigo esta noche?- pregunto tímidamente.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?-pregunta.

Asentí con la cabeza, esperando una respuesta afirmativa de él.

-Ok, ven aquí- él se arrastra al otro lado de la cama para darme espacio y yo me acerco lentamente y me echo en la cama, los brazos de Peter me rodean, abrazándome, apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón que comienzan a volverse más rápidos.

-¿Qué paso?- me dice.

Recuerdo cuando camine por esos pasillos oscuros siguiendo a los soldados, cuando vi a esa persona muerta, esa pistola, esa sangre; cierro los ojos para resistir las lágrimas.

-Eran soldados que estaban corriendo por los pasillos de la torre central, hasta llegar a un cuarto donde había un hombre…

-Muerto.

-Sí, pero ese sueño parecía tan real que hasta me lo creí.

Decido cambiar el tema.

-Disculpa por lo que hice con Sigrid, no pensé y esta vez me pase de la raya. La advertencia de la entidad cósmica era cierta.

-No te disculpes, sé que lo que hiciste no fue bueno pero tienes que aprender a controlarte.

-El problema no soy yo, son los poderes.

-Pero tú eres su portadora, tienes que mantenerlos bajo a tu control; no queremos desastres.

-No quiero que salgan heridos, no quiero que mueran, que mueras.

Lo miro profundamente, el hace lo mismo y quedamos así una eternidad de segundos que se convirtieron en minutos.

-Peter…-suspiro, no lo pienso ni dos veces y lo beso, poniendo mi mano en su mejilla.

El me corresponde ferozmente y su mano va hacia la parte baja de mi cabello, baja a mi brazo y después a mi cintura, lo mismo lo hace en el otro lado de mi cuerpo; me estremezco cuando él me empuja, permitiendo que el este encima de mí, poniendo sus brazos por los costados de mi cabeza. Sentí una carga de emociones encontradas, temblores en mi cuerpo y algunas sensaciones más, mis instintos aplicaban que estoy deseando a Peter.

Empieza a besarme con pasión, me dejo llevar por su beso que solo que queda acariciar sus mejillas y me olvido por completo de todo; de repente siento sus manos metiéndose dentro de mi camiseta y recorriendo mi abdomen, suelto unos gemidos pequeños dentro de su boca, jalo el cuello de su camiseta y el suelta gemidos de respuesta, sus manos salen de mi camisa para irse a mis hombros

Suelta mis labios para besar mi cuello, mi boca estaba libre y solté un gemido real, estremeciéndome completamente, siento como sus suaves labios recorren cada centímetro de mi piel, como aparta la tela de la camiseta dejando mi hombro desnudo para seguir su camino, sus besos me hipnotizaban pero me di cuenta de algo.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cicatriz?- dice jadeando, tocando la línea de mi clavícula.

-Mmmm, unos mercenarios pervertidos trataron de sobrepasarse conmigo cuando llegue a Knowhere, me defendí y uno de ellos me hizo un corte…

El dio pequeños pero poderosos besos a la cicatriz, ellos me quitaron las palabras y lance más suspiros nerviosos, estaba temblando que lo único que hacía era pasar mis dedos por su cabello.

Él se detiene y trata de sacarme la camiseta, abro los ojos y me levanto.

-¡Peter, No!

-¿Qué pasa?

-No, por favor. No quiero hacerlo…no ahora, no es el momento indicado.

-Está bien- dice el, su voz parece decepcionada.

-Al menos, ¿puedo escuchar tu cinta?- murmuro con una sonrisa ligera.

El responde igual, se levanta de la cama y recoge su _walkman, _vuelve a la cama sentándose frente mío.

Me coloco los auriculares y ambos nos tumbamos en la cama, él pone play a la cinta y "Hooked on a Feeling" suena. Nos miramos a los ojos y sonriamos a cada rato.

-Te mentí- murmura cansado.

-¿Sobre que?

-Sobre Michael Jackson, si sabia de el.

Me rio, tomo su mano y el me corresponde.

El tiempo pasa, la cinta sigue su curso; algunas canciones ya conocidas, algunas totalmente nuevas para mí. Al rato la cinta se acaba y quiero que Peter la vuelva a repetir pero él ya está dormido.

-Buenas noches, Peter- susurro y le planto un beso en sus labios antes de cerrar mis ojos para dormir con mis manos rodeándolo, sintiéndome segura al menos por hoy.

* * *

Ok, Ok, Ok. tal vez me he pasado de la línea con esa escena romántica, (cortesía de los sueños que tengo con Peter o Chris Pratt) si no les gusto háganmelo saber. nuevamente hubo un segundo adelanto del One-Shot (no debería lanzar tanto)

PROXIMO CAPITULO: Peter vuelve a...(esperen al próximo capitulo)


	10. C8:Morag

**Capítulo 8**

**Morag**

Al día siguiente, el trabajo sucio regreso con más dureza que los anteriores: mi madre nos llamó para ir a su torre, todo indicaba que esto aún continuaba.

-El objetivo de hoy es en el planeta abandonado conocido como Morag, creemos que una base secreta de los Badoon está ahí.

-¿Hay pruebas que confirmen eso?-pregunta Rocket.

-Nuestros espías anduvieron por el sector atacado hace unos días y encontraron evidencias procedentes del planeta.

Ella saca una caja negra brillante, vuelve a la mesa con la caja ya abierta esta una roca polvorienta manchada con un líquido verde claro.

-Esta roca contiene sangre de un Baddon, encontramos más de esos y nos llevó a una cueva, deshabitada pero en su subsuelo se esconde, no se puede negar de que están preparando algo muy grande para obtener a mi hija.

Escalofríos llenaron mi cuerpo cuando escuche que querían obtenerme.

-Quiere que vayamos a Morag- dice Gamora.

-Exacto, es la única oportunidad de atacarlos y exterminarlos; señor Quill, usted llevara un dispositivo que rastreara el ADN de los Badoon incluido en su traje pero lo más importante es que: protejan a mi hija, no dejen que use los poderes cósmicos.

Ella me mira fijamente, obviamente estaba enojada por el asunto de Sigrid, yo bajo la cabeza tímida y culpable.

-Vayan ahora mismo, los geiseres de agua se vuelven demasiado violentas, no quiero que regresen heridos.

Caminamos hacia la plataforma de naves, cansados, recién sacados de las camas e incluso sin tener los trajes puestos, en nuestras ropas de dormir, ya nos cambiaríamos en el Milano. Eso pasa cuando mi madre nos llama con su alarma y yo tengo un buen descanso con Peter.

Ya en la nave, nos turnamos para ir al baño y cambiarnos de ropa; yo estaba ya lista, me colocaba el dispositivo de la máscara como toque final, finalmente fui a la cabina principal donde no había nadie ya que todos estaban ocupados cambiándose.

Me siento en mi ubicación, sin hacer nada más que mirar la pantalla que mostraba un planeta que parecía estar hecho de rocas, su atmosfera era cubierto por una capa de rayos y truenos destellantes. Dicen que no puedes juzgar algo o alguien con solo verlo, pues este caso es todo lo contrario, Morag será uno de los planetas más horribles.

-¿Sabes? Peter encontró el Orbe ahí- la voz de Rocket me hace voltear, él ya está vestido y se dirige a su asiento.

-La Gema-Poder. ¿Pretendía dárselo a alguien en particular?

-¡Ja! Parece que Peter no te conto toda la historia.

-Bueno, el solo me comento acerca de su vida en Terra y rápidamente se saltó a que pertenecía a un grupo de ladrones, se encontró con ustedes, los encerraron y lo demás ya es historia.

-Peter estaba buscando el Orbe para sus compañeros, ellos tenían un trato con alguien para entregárselo, Gamora estaba con el mismo objetivo solo que le entregaría al Colector. Tal igual que tú, todas las personas de mal vivir te están buscando.

-Pero, Rocket, además de ellos presiento que alguien me está buscando, alguien que es muy cercano a mí.

-No digas tonterías, Terrana.

-No estoy diciendo idioteces, tengo un mal presentimiento, alguien está infiltrándose en mi confianza, está tratando de acercarse a mí para después matarme, para matarlos. He tenido un sueño en donde vi a un hombre muerto en la acera de la torre principal, no parecía suicido, era más un homicidio.

Rocket iba a decir algo cuando llegaron los demás a la cabina.

-¿De que hablaban?-pregunta Gamora.

-Nada, solo me decía algunas cosas de Morag.

El sonido agudo apareció repentinamente e hizo que todos vayan a sus asientos.

-Abróchense los cinturones, el aterrizaje será muy duro- murmura Peter.

Él tenía razón, tan pronto como cruzamos la atmosfera tuvimos turbulencias, el entorno de la nave se volvió más oscura, rayos aparecían, sonidos de truenos por todas partes.

Comencé a temblar de miedo, cierro los ojos y los puños para tratar de no tener pánico en momentos pre-guerra, no quería mirar el ambiente del planeta antes de un gran ataque contra los que me matarían.

Oía como la nave aterrizaba en algún lugar del planeta, los motores de la nave dejaron de sonar, abro los ojos y los guardianes salen uno por uno de la cabina dejándome salir a mí al final. Todos se dirigieron a la mesa principal para recoger sus armas.

-Esperen, si mi madre no quiere que use los poderes ¿Cómo se supone que debo pelear?

Drax viene hacia mí y me entrega dos espadas medianas en sus fundas color rojo.

-Necesitas pelear, eres nuestra guerrera sorpresa. Con coraje, actitud, fuerza; así es como una verdadera guerrera debe ser, esas espadas son tuyas ahora.

Saco la funda de una lentamente, su hoja era curvilínea, brillante; su empuñadura de color dorado con detalles negros.

-Gracias, Drax- guardo la espada y las acomodo en mi cinturón. Me vuelvo a los demás y veo que están poniéndose mascaras transparentes: tenían collarín negro y una capa transparente que brillaba cada 5 segundos cubriendo la cabeza, sin embargo, Peter ya estaba con su máscara de metal. Creo que soy la única que falta, hago clic en el dispositivo y de repente unas piezas metálicas frías se impregnaban en mi piel, cubriendo mi cara y mi cráneo lentamente hasta llegar a mi barbilla, ya lista, viendo el entorno de color celeste y respirando tranquilamente por la máscara.

…

Morag era más escalofriante de lo que me imagine, además de los constantes rayos y truenos, su entorno oscuro; era hecho básicamente de roca todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, pequeños huecos en el suelo por donde salía agua fuertemente, lluvias, lluvias y más lluvias que no pude evitar tener frio. Caminamos por las zonas rocosas, siguiendo el rastreador de la muñeca de Peter que hasta ahora solo sonaba con un pitido grave que indicaba que estábamos muy lejos de la cueva.

A medida que avanzamos, unas ráfagas de viento frio trataban de impedirnos el paso hacia adelante, hasta tuvimos que sostenernos de algunas rocas para seguir avanzando y no ser cruelmente arrastrados por la corriente, las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra la tela de mi traje filtrándose para llegar a mi piel, algunas gotas del agua caliente de los geiseres salpicaban la máscara y mi cuerpo haciéndome entrar a una especie de estado bipolar sobre la temperatura corporal.

El dispositivo empezó a sonar más agudo y rápido, Peter se detiene, mira el aparato y yo me acerco más a él.

_-¿Lo encontraste?_

_-Sí, estoy tratando de localizarlo-_ el mueve el dispositivo de un lado al otro, lo mueve más a la derecha y el sonido suena más veces hasta llegar a ser un solo sonido agudo.

_-¿Y?_

-_Te tengo-_

Miramos hacia ese lado y nos encontramos con una cueva en forma de un palacio destruido, parecía destruirse en cualquier momento, piedra gris, habían huecos por el centro y arriba que definitivamente habían ventanas ahí.

Paramos y entramos a la cueva, miro que todos sacan sus armas y yo hago lo mismo desenvainando las espadas.

_-Prepárense, pueden quitarse las máscaras pero les aseguro que no respiraran bien- _dice Peter mientras presionaba su dispositivo y la máscara desaparece.

Yo hago lo mismo, respiro hondo pero no parezco conseguir aire alguno pero después de unos segundos consigo hacerlo, sé que después no respirare pero no me importa.

Caminamos más delante del lugar, había polvo, sangre seca, animales tipo roedores corriendo por el lugar, me decía que este lugar fue atacado forzosamente, pude ver dentro de mi mente: personas gritando, espadas blandiendo, disparos. Un verdadero caos.

Decidimos separarnos para buscar más cosas y pistas que nos guíen a la guarida Badoon, al final yo me quedo en la sala principal mirando en todos lados, en los suelos, hasta revisando el polvo hasta que encontré una especie de escritura en el suelo.

-¡Hey, chicos, he encontrado algo!-grito.

Todos corren hacia mí.

-¿Yo soy Groot?

-He encontrado algo, ahí en el suelo, dice una especie de escritura en un lenguaje que no conozco.

Nos sentamos en el suelo y limpiamos el polvo de aquella escritura, parecía que estaba escrita en mayúscula como si estuvieran gritando o algo.

-Yo conozco este dialecto, es el que usaban en mi planeta para las antiguas leyendas espaciales- dice Gamora, tratando de descifrarla.

-¿Sabes lo que dice?-pregunta Rocket yo solo veo un montón de símbolos raros.

-Sí, dice: "El Poder se desencadenara, guerra y catástrofe por todos lados habrá, una sola persona deberá detener esto hasta derramar la última gota de sangre"

De pronto gritos comenzaron a descender el techo, nos ponemos alerta y miramos a todos lados.

Eran Badoons.

Los reptiles bajan y comienzan a gritar escandalosamente, comenzaron a rodearnos teníamos nuestras armas.

-¡VAMOS IDIOTAS, ATAQUEN!- Grita Rocket.

Corremos hacia ellos y tan pronto como su bandada choco contra la nuestra, una batalla en Morag comienza.

Avanzo hacia un grupo pequeño de Badoons, mis espadas apuñalan, cortan y deslizan por los cuerpos de estos monstruos, trataron de agarrarme el cabello pero juego con la empuñadura de la espada, dándole vueltas con mis dedos y apuñalo al Badoon en el pecho. Termino con este grupo y miro a los demás alienígenas que se acercan a mí, empezando a hablarme tenebrosamente.

Accidentalmente tiro las espadas, los Badoons me rodean, aun hablando aunque solo pude reconocer la palabra "Gema-Eterna"

Miro hacia los guardianes, niego con la cabeza varias veces. Tenía que hacerlo.

-Lo siento- grito mientras me saco los guantes.

Recobro energía de mi interior, siento que mis ojos, cuerpo, cabello comienzan a arder.

Una luz roja nos ciega a todos nosotros, haciendo que los Badoons se aparten de mí mientras yo, grito horrorizada.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Por cuestiones de tiempo tuve que dividir el capitulo en dos partes :( (maldita tarea)

PROXIMO CAPITULO: cualquier cosa mala o buena, tiene consecuencias


	11. C9:Ella ¿Peligro?

**Capítulo 9**

**Ella… ¿Peligro?**

La luz se dispersa rápidamente como niebla, a la vez la tierra temblaba suavemente lo que ocasionaba que pedazos de roca frágil caían del techo, miro hacia los Badoon que formaban un círculo de nosotros repleto de ellos inconscientes. Me vuelvo a los guardianes, quienes me miraban sorprendidos y molestos, sabía que acabo de romper la gran norma de mi madre, además, sé que me darán un castigo como quedar más tiempo en el espacio. Un silencio reina la tierra por unos minutos.

Para nuestra sorpresa, la cueva empieza a temblar fuerte como en un terremoto, la lluvia de rocas se hace más rápida; la cueva empieza a derrumbarse, los guardianes tratan de buscar una salida mientras yo quedo paralizada, pensando en algo que hacer, estoy tan concentrada que no puedo escuchar que los guardianes me gritan, tratan de encontrar como salir nuevamente para finalmente seguir gritándome.

Vuelvo a la realidad, recojo mis espadas y los guantes, los guardo para después mirar a la derecha y pensar en las afueras del planeta.

-¡Pónganse las máscaras!- grito.

Los guardianes voltean hacia mí.

_-_Ellie, ayúdanos a encontrar una salida- responde Peter.

-Solo pónganse las máscaras, ya encontré una salida, solo confíen en mí, por favor.

Ellos se colocan las máscaras y yo la mía, me preparo juntando las manos, pensando en el campo de rocas afuera de la cueva, cierro los ojos otra vez y siento que una masa de energía se crea entre mis manos, lo mantengo durante unos segundos para finalmente separar mis manos y abrir mis ojos, observando lo que cree: Un remolino circular color celeste empieza a crecer hasta formar un remolino gigante, en su fondo se ve rocas, tierra, cielo oscuro, truenos y relámpagos, ráfagas de viento.

He creado un portal hacia el exterior de la cueva.

-_Quiero que salten a ese portal, los guiara afuera de la cueva ¡Vayan!-_ordeno mientras bajo las manos tratando de controlar el portal mentalmente con mis múltiples poderes de la Gema-Mente, duele como el infierno, como si estuviera llevando un montón de libros en la cabeza.

Ellos parecen que los dudan pero después avanzan hacia el portal.

_-No puedo sostenerlo por mucho tiempo-_ murmuro adolorida por ello.

Ellos entienden mi dolor y primero Gamora salta hacia él, después Rocket, Drax y Groot. Todos desaparecen al contactarse con el portal azul. Peter avanza hacia el portal pero no salta.

_-¡PETER, VE!_

_-No, no sin ti._

_-No hay tiempo para esto, cruza el portal, yo estaré bien_- respondo con lágrimas del dolor, tratando de no esforzarme tanto con mi mente. Aunque no se veía por la máscara, mi voz sonaba como si estuviera llorando.

El no responde.

-_Por favor_.

De pronto, hubieron sonidos atrás mío, mire y los Badoon se levantaban de los escombros, eso decía que no los había matado a todos, me ven, me vuelvo a Peter. No hay otro camino.

-_Dame la mano_- digo extendiendo mi mano.

El la agarra, se pone a mi costado, avanzamos dos pasos hacia el portal, el viento y lluvia choca contra nuestros cuerpos, sostengo su mano más fuerte extrañamente, el no siente la carga eléctrica de mis manos.

_-¡SALTA!-_Grito.

Ambos saltamos a el portal, tan pronto como cruzamos el circulo celeste, sentí descargas eléctricas en todo mi cuerpo, de un aire sofocante pasamos a un aire frio, nuestro entorno se llenó de luz celeste, cegándonos.

Volteo hacia el portal, suelto la mano de Peter para juntar las mías, veo como Badoons tratan de cruzar en el otro lado. Sonrió maliciosamente.

-_Tarde, imbéciles_-murmuro, junto las manos rápidamente; el portal y la luz celeste desaparecen repentinamente.

Peter y yo caemos al suelo rocoso tan rápido como se cerró el portal, rodamos por el suelo y nos detenemos con él a mi derecha, escucho gruñidos de dolor que no eran nuestros, nos levantamos y vimos que eran los guardianes. Supongo que cayeron igual que yo.

_-¿Están bien?-_pregunto.

_-¿Bien? ¡Has abierto un portal! ¡Con tus poderes! ¿Cómo crees que vamos a estar bien después de lo que hiciste? Tu madre va querer que te encierren de por vida si no controlas tus poderes._- Exclama Gamora.

_-Cálmate, Gamora, nos ha salvado a todos, si no hubiera abierto el portal estaríamos muertos entre los escombros-_Peter me defiende.

_-No estoy hablando contigo, Quill._

_-Yo soy Groot-_

_-Sí, yo también estoy con Peter aunque esto nos costara otra charla larga con la Lideresa- _dice Rocket.

Drax se levanta de la tierra, parece sonreír.

_-¡Sí! ¡El mejor portal del mundo!-_ grita emocionado.

Todos lo miramos seriamente, el para de reír y se pone a la corriente.

Unos gritos desconocidos nos alertan, miramos hacia la izquierda donde encontramos a más Badoon apuntándonos con unas pistolas grises, se acercan hacia nosotros e inmediatamente Peter les empieza a disparar lo que ocasiona que más Badoon lleguen a la escena.

-¡ATAQUEN!-le grito a los demás que sacan sus armas, acercándose hacia los reptiles para matarlos, yo aprovecho para ponerme los guantes rápidamente y sacar las espadas, uniéndome a la pelea.

Corro lejos de los guardianes, dirigiéndome hacia los enemigos más cercanos, subiendo colinas de roca para bajar en un ataque sorpresa a los Badoon que se encontraban ahí, apuñalándolos, escuchando el filo de mis espadas cortar, la carne abrirse, los geiseres de agua explotar cerca de mío, gritos de dolor, disparos y más disparos.

Un Badoon se me acerca rápidamente, murmura cosas extrañas pero dice "Gema-Eterna" como sus demás compañeros, trata quitarme las espadas, yo respondo con golpe en su abdomen y luego le clavo la espada en su pecho, la saco rápidamente, volteo y veo más Badoon alrededor mío, cuando levante las espadas para atacar sentí algo duro en mi cabeza, caí al suelo pero no me dejo inconsciente, los Badoon apartan mis espadas y tratan de llevarme, me resisto con gritos y patadas como una niña de 5 años, al final 2 de ellos me arrastran por el lodo.

-¡No!-grito con todas mis fuerzas-¡Ayuda!

Clavo la tierra mojada con mis uñas para no dejarme llevar, pero era muy resbaladizo, mi traje se empieza a ensuciar, agarro una piedra afilada pero esta hace que el guante de mi mano derecha se rompa y deje mi mano desnuda.

Trato de no usar los poderes contra ellos, no quería seguir llamando su atención pero aun así recojo rocas para tirarlas hacia ellos, estos les hacían caso omiso a las piedras, grito aún más fuerte pero sé que no me van a escuchar con la máscara puesta, me arranco el dispositivo de la oreja y la máscara desaparece. Grito nuevamente.

Mi grito se escuchó e hizo eco, sorpresivamente podía respirar con normalidad, el duo de Badoon se enojaron al escucharme por eso uno de ellos saca su pistola y la pone en mi frente, otro se acerca a gritarle al Badoon. En eso se me ocurre leer sus mentes.

_-No le dispares, idiota_

_-Que me importa, está causando muchos problemas._

_-El general y Czar-Doon la necesitan para entregárselas al…_

De pronto la conexión entre los 2 se deshace porque Peter les disparo en la cabeza, me sorprendo al verlo saltar de la roca en donde se encontraba hacia mí.

-Peter…trataron…de…llevarme-susurro.

_-¿Trataron de hacerte daño?-_pregunta.

-Además de tratar de matarme…no, Peter…ellos…dijeron algo.

_-¿Qué cosa?_

-Czar-Doon, su líder…y…su…general.

_-¿General?_

-Sí, ellos…están cerca…me han encontrado. Oh, Peter, y si vienen para llevarme, para hacer lo que tienen que hacer conmigo, para que…-rompo en llanto, Peter me sostiene para abrazarme por unos minutos, no importaba si su traje se manchaba solo quería que yo este a salvo.

Nos apartamos y me ayuda a levantarme, mis espadas las recojo.

-¿Ahora qué?-pregunto.

Un geiser de agua explota detrás de nosotros, el agua asciende lentamente al cielo para después descender rápidamente hacia nosotros.

_-¡Cuidado!-_él se lanza sobre mí para apartarme de la cascada de agua ardiente, volvimos a rodar por el lodo, unas gotas del agua queman mi piel por lo que grito de dolor; volvamos a levantarnos, el me mira aunque esta con su máscara puedo notar que esta horrorizado.

_-Ellie…-_el toca mi cara, trazando 2 líneas y 3 círculos por mis mejillas. La piel de mi cara se había quemado un poco.

-No te preocupes, no siento nada, aunque si mi cabello esta mojado.

Una explosión resuena desde el fondo del campo de batalla, miramos hacia allá y vemos que Rocket sobresale de la explosión junto a Groot.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto yo.

_-Rocket acaba de cumplir su sueño: hacer explotar algo._

Los Badoon empiezan a correr cobardemente, eso es aprovechado por Gamora y Drax que corren hacia ellos, sacan sus espadas y los matan uno por uno. Debo decir que es un verdadero espectáculo verlos pelear, pronto se les une Rocket y Groot.

_-Deberíamos…_

Asiento con la cabeza, sin pensarlo más corremos hacia los últimos reptiles, grito con furia al empezar a atacar con mis espadas, estas criaturas creían que me tendrían pero no, no dejare que suceda eso.

Esta vez sí tuve el valor de cortar algunas partes de sus cuerpos; cabeza, brazos, piernas, retorcer mi espada en sus intestinos (si los tienen) y muchas cosas más.

El baño de sangre verde termina conmigo dando la última estocada al último de ellos.

Todos nos miramos fijamente, Gamora sonríe ligeramente.

-Somos como Kevin Bacon, por segunda vez.

…

-¿¡COMO OSAN A ROMPER UNA SOLA REGLA!? ¿COMO OSAN DEJAR A MI HIJA EN GRAVE PELIGRO?

-Lideresa, nos disculpamos-murmura Peter.

Después de la misión de Morag, volvimos a la fortaleza y desafortunadamente tuvieron que contarle a mi madre lo sucedido, ahora aquí estoy; parada afuera de su torre principal mientras que ella habla con los guardianes, aun así podía escuchar lo que decían.

-¡NO ME VALEN DISCULPAS, SEÑOR QUILL! ¿QUE HIZO MI HIJA? ¿QUE PODERES USO?

-Su fuerza sobrenatural telequinesia, abrió un portal y leyó las mentes de dos Badoon-responde Drax.

-Gracias a las estrellas del universo que no uso sus poderes de la Gema-Realidad. ¿Trataron de lastimarla? – la voz de mi madre se calma.

-Sí, dos veces-esta vez respondía Rocket.

Aun recordaba perfectamente como los Badoons se me acercaron en la cueva, como me arrastraron por el suelo como juguete, no quería ver más de eso pero las palabras acerca de su líder y su "general" no se podían sacar de mi cabeza, era obviamente imposible hacerlo; las manos me ardían, mi cabeza me dolía, quería descansar pero tenía miedo de ir sola a mi habitación, no va ser que Sigrid aparezca para hacer venganza o a no ser que…el sueño de la noche anterior se vuelva realidad.

-Debo decirle, Lideresa: su hija tiene la capacidad necesaria de hacerlo todo, de ser una buena Dama de la Galaxia, pero, es muy vulnerable, casi no sabe usar sus poderes- dice Gamora.

-De eso era lo que quería hablar con ustedes, es algo muy importante que deben saber acerca de mi hija; los estudios que le hice a mi hija demuestran que su poder cósmico está empezando a descontrolarse poco a poco, está a punto de desbordarse.

-Eso quiere decir que…

-El poder la quiere controlar a ella. Se está convirtiendo en un peligro

Sentí escalofríos cuando escuche "controlar" "descontrolarse" "desbordarse" "peligro", la pelea con Sigrid, la cueva, cuando quise contener la furia en la última pelea con los Badoon, recuerdo la advertencia.

-¿Eso se debe a que?-pregunta Peter.

-Los pensamientos malos la están llenando, los pensamientos de hacer algo bueno con su poder…cuando en realidad la está haciendo más maligna todos los días… por eso debo tomar medidas drásticas con ella: se quedara en la fortaleza hasta que encontremos a alguien o algo que pueda ayudarla, no saldrá con ustedes en cualquier misión, están solos.

No puedo escuchar más…

Corro rápidamente lejos de la torre, sin mirar atrás. De pronto comienzo a llorar y corro sin saber a dónde iba, metiéndome en un laberinto de pasillos hasta que de repente las luces se apagaron; entro en pánico.

-¿Hola?-digo con voz débil y camino a todos lados tratando de encontrar luz apoyándome de las paredes frías, solo se oía mi respiración entrecortada.

Sin embargo cada vez que avanzaba, el entorno se hacía más oscuro.

-¿Hola?-mi voz suena como un eco.

¿Dónde estoy?

* * *

PROXIMO CAPITULO: Ellie se ha perdido...se dará cuenta de algo muy peligroso (capitulo corto) (como una tercera parte de Morag)


	12. CP10:Infiltrados

**Capítulo 10**

**Infiltrados**

Sentía que estoy en un lugar vacío: casi sin sonido, sin luz, el olor a metal me inundaba, mis pasos arrastrados era lo único que se escuchaba.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?, si lo hay ¿Pueden prender las luces?

Nuevamente mi voz hizo eco, espero unos momentos para probar si había alguien pero el silencio permaneció después de que hable.

De pronto unos sonidos metálicos me asustan, siento que viene del lado derecho, del lado donde el entorno se hacía más oscuro, camino hacia ese lado por la curiosidad y esos sonidos se hacen más fuertes, tan cerca estoy de ellos y sorpresivamente se detienen.

Después de los sonidos, unos pasos grandes se escucharon, para de caminar por que al principio pienso que son míos pero después me di cuenta que no; aquellos eran pasos en las que no solo había una, sino 2 o más personas, parecían pisoteadas como si alguien estuviera corriendo. Miro por todos lados intentando buscar la frecuencia más fuerte de los pasos.

Los pasos se detienen, el silencio regresa.

Escucho a alguien murmurar que viene detrás de mí, como murmullos de llanto, de dolor; trato de no ser vencida por la curiosidad para ver qué pasa.

El sonido siguiente fue un disparo, que resonó por todo el túnel oscuro, pego un grito e inmediatamente me tapo la boca, oigo más pasos hacia mí; sé que estoy atrapada entre la oscuridad y el peligro.

Arrastro los pies hacia atrás, con el pánico a punto de inundarme, agarro una de mis espadas y la desenvaino lentamente, los pasos aún siguen viniendo. Los pasos se detienen, yo me detengo.

"Que no cunda el pánico, Ellie" "No grites, no grites", pensé.

Aprieto mi mano contra mi boca más fuerte, los pasos vuelven solo para alejarse más y más.

Me quedo así por unos minutos, como si me estuviera asegurando de que estoy sola, pero así realmente solitaria; mis respiraciones agitadas son lo único que se oye, el entorno se vuelve completamente mudo después de respirar agitadamente por enésima vez.

El silencio reina el lugar nuevamente, aparto la mano lentamente y exhalo aire, miro a todas partes esperando si alguna luz se va a prender.

-Ellie- una voz desconocida susurro, el miedo aún no se iba por que presentía algo.

-Ellie- volvió a susurrar la voz, avanzo hacia adelante para mirar donde provenía esa voz.

Una mano cubre mi boca y nariz, dejándome sin respirar, con la boca abierta con la que gritaba aunque me esté tapando, un brazo envuelve mi cuello ahorcándome y después una persona viene caminando rápidamente hacia mí y el atacante, esa persona agarra mis piernas para que esté completamente indefensa, ambos me llevan hacia atrás, grito y muevo las manos incontrolablemente.

Ellos corren por los pasillos rápidamente, yo aún sigo con la defensa en frente y sin parar, ellos murmuran "cállate" en una voz muy grave, yo grito más fuerte; claro que no me van a escuchar.

Corrieron hasta que me sueltan repentinamente, golpeándome contra el duro y frio suelo; uno de ellos agarra mi cabello y me golpea contra el muro, me mareo por eso y después me vuelven a golpear contra él esta vez, mi cabeza es la parte golpeada.

Ambos atacantes se acercan a mí.

-Escúchame bien, maldita; nuestro líder y general no esperaran mucho tiempo, ya te encontramos y ansían mucho tu carne, tus poderes y sangre para nuestro señor. ¿O eres tú o tus queridos soldados de Spartax? ¿Tus guardianes? ¿O tú amado Star-Lord?

Cuando escucho la última pregunta, trato de golpearlos pero ellos me sostienen y me dan el último golpe antes de dejarme sola y huir.

Caigo al suelo, recupero la respiración tosiendo, parpadeando los ojos una y otra vez, de repente las luces se prenden y puedo ver que estaba en nada más y nada menos que en el pasillo de nuestras habitaciones.

Quedo sorprendida, recupero un poco la calma y me levanto para ir a la habitación, pensar lo que escuche y pienso:

Hay infiltrados de los Badoon en la fortaleza y creo que el general está con ellos.

* * *

Este fue el fin de la trilogía sobre la batalla en Morag! perdón por si este capitulo es demasiado y es una reverenda *****! pero estoy a minutos de irme a un campamento de fin de semana! :D

PROXIMO CAPITULO: -¿Conspiración?, Ellie ¿de que estas hablando?- dice Peter


	13. C11:Complot

**Capítulo 11**

**Complot**

No pude dormir después de mi asalto por parte de los infiltrados, su amenaza aun permanecía en mi cabeza como un eco que se repetía una y otra vez. Cada vez que intentaba dormir siempre sentía las manos de los atacantes en mi cuerpo, sus voces graves callándome, impidiéndome dormir.

Al día siguiente uno de los soldados entro así de la nada a mi habitación, me despertó y me anuncio que mi madre me esperaba en su torre principal, que quería hablar conmigo sobre algo sumamente importante, se retiró y me dejo sola para vestirme. Me saque mi ropa de dormir y me cambio a un vestido celeste y mis zapatos blancos; me mire al espejo y para mi sorpresa las cicatrices de la clavícula y las quemaduras de mi cara: habían desaparecido pero aún tenían un color marrón claro, ya afuera el soldado se ofrece a escoltarme hacia la torre, le pregunto si puedo ir con los guardianes y el respondió:

-Este asunto no tiene nada que ver con ellos, solo sígame.

Me disguste al oír eso, antes de avanzar con el soldado miro hacia las puertas de sus habitaciones por unos momentos; pensé en lo que dijo mi madre acerca de tomar medidas drásticas conmigo, en internarme en la fortaleza, tal vez quiera hablar de eso conmigo.

Estoy preparada para oírlo.

El soldado me deja en la compuerta de la torre, esperando a que entre, lo dudo por unos segundos pero después entro a la torre rápidamente; asustada por mi madre.

Adentro de la torre estaba mi madre sentada en su sillón blanco frente a su mesa, a ambos lados estaban Corvo y Sigrid. Corvo parecía contento de verme, sin embargo Sigrid mantenía su cara seria ante mi presencia, avanzo hacia mi madre quien me esperaba con su sonrisa.

-Hija, me alegro que viniste, por favor siéntate.

Miro hacia la silla que está a mi lado y me siento, me siento ansiosa y a la vez asustada por lo que dirá mi madre.

-Bueno, tal vez no sepas porque te trajimos aquí a hablar contigo.

-Casi lo sé-murmuro entre dientes.

-Con que lo escuchaste ¿no?

Asiento con la cabeza y con la mirada hacia la mesa, casi distraída. El asunto de hablar con mi madre me tenía tan acobardada que no podía mirarla a los ojos.

-Escucha Eleanor, sé que amas ir con los guardianes a defendernos, lo lamento pero es por tu bien y de los poderes, mira lo que hiciste con Sigrid, sé que lo que le hiciste a los Badoon fue una hazaña impresionante.

-Entiendo madre, siempre creí que mis poderes se habían controlado después de lo de Crystalla.

-No fue así, el poder se ha estado revelando poco a poco después de los eventos en Crystalla y tú no te diste cuenta.

-Madre, no quiero seguir hablando de esto, por favor ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?, siempre es lo mismo, mis poderes, mis poderes y mis poderes. Acepto el internado pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-No quiero que los guardianes se vayan tan lejos.

La habitación queda en silencio por unos momentos, después de ello, poso mis ojos hacia mi madre finalmente.

-Entiendo hija, ahora hablaremos de una buena noticia que de seguro te encantara.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es?-digo con una sonrisa dibujada en mis labios después de tanto tiempo lleno de guerras y amenazas.

-Después de la guerra contra los Badoon, he acordado con Corvo y el gustosamente acepto en entregarle tu mano

La miro sorprendida y extrañada, alzo una ceja.

-No entiendo madre, sabes que la lengua culta-galaxia casi no va conmigo.

-Hija, tú y Corvo contraerán nupcias después de la batalla.

Abro los ojos como platos, me levanto de la mesa y camino hacia atrás, puedo ver las sonrisas de mi madre y de Corvo, Sigrid estaba aún seria pero sin mirarme, parecía no estar acuerdo con la decisión.

Yo tampoco.

-¿C-cómo? Madre, no me puedes hacer esto ¡No puedes!

-Eleanor, ya he contactado a nuestro rey y está muy ansioso. Hasta quiere que tú y Corvo sean los próximos reyes de Spartax, además este chico está muy enamorado de ti, incluso antes de hacer esto.

-¡No, Madre! ¡No me puedo casar con el!

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque yo amo a otra persona, su nombre es Peter Quill.

Se levanta de su sillón, parecía enojada, miro hacia Corvo que me observa desilusionado y enojado como mi madre, sin embargo, Sigrid esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Qué?-susurro mi madre incrédula-¿Con el señor Quill?, pero hija, él es…

-¿Un ladrón? Madre, eso fue el pasado. Además es igual que nosotras mitad terrano, mitad alien, no es cosa de otro mundo.

-Ese hombre no es el adecuado, tú tienes una enorme responsabilidad en tus manos, una responsabilidad más grande que cualquiera que tienen esos guardianes.

-Escúchame madre, tú no puedes decirme que hacer. Yo amo a Peter, te guste o no y me importa un bledo si mi responsabilidad es más alta, si tratas de internarme en el planeta más desolado de toda la galaxia. Ellos siempre me encontraran, porque ellos estuvieron conmigo mientras tú estabas escondida del universo-camino furiosa hacia la compuerta, escucho los tacones de mi madre caminar hacia mí.

-Mira jovencita, no vas a salir hasta que…

Justo cuando toco mi hombro, volteo e inclino mi mano llena de adrenalina y energía roja purpurada cerca de su pecho. Ella grita ahogadamente, mirándome asustada.

-No me obligues a hacerlo-susurro en un tono grave.

El calor poderoso de la Gema-Poder se recarga en mis manos lista para ser liberada, aprieto los dientes para contener el dolor y la furia que inundaba mi mente y recuerdos.

-Eleanor, p-para por favor. El poder te controla de nuevo, te está controlando la mente, por favor detente.

De pronto, mi razón vuelve a florecer, la energía de la gema se desvanece, bajo la mano y miro a mi madre calmándose, luego a los hermanos asustados, niego con la cabeza y salgo de la torre.

Camino rápidamente hacia el elevador para irme a la torre norte en busca de comida, tal vez los guardianes estén ahí, de pronto cuando entro al elevador, dos soldados asustados y murmurando entre si entran, afortunadamente se van a un piso antes que el mío.

Mientras subíamos se armó un silencio incomodo, los soldados están tan concentrados en sus murmullos que no saben que estoy aquí, soy invisible para ellos, como si yo estuviera…muerta.

No, no, no debería pensar en la muerte a escaso tiempo de que los Badoon me capturen. Pero… ¿Qué cosas dices, Ellie?

El elevador paro y los soldados salen corriendo apresuradamente y un sobresalto en mi corazón aprecio al notar el entorno de los pasillos: oscuros y sombríos. No era un sueño esta vez, esto era real. Antes que el elevador cierre corro persiguiendo a los soldados por los pasillos.

Trato de no perderles el paso y a la vez de no hacer ruido que les llame la atención, ellos giran varias veces a la izquierda y pocas a la derecha, extrañamente como lo hice ayer cuando me perdí en los pasillos.

Después de unos minutos ellos se detienen en una compuerta gris, yo miro por el rabillo del ojo desde el fondo como ellos entran apresurados y la compuerta se cierra.

Siento como mi corazón palpita cada microsegundo, sabía lo que pasaría, el hombre muerto estaría ahí; trago saliva y camino hacia la compuerta, entrando rápidamente.

Y ahí estaban: el grupo de soldados rodeando lo que sería el "cuerpo del soldado muerto" pero esta vez el grupo era más grande, sin pensarlo 2 veces me acerco al grupo, aparto a algunas personas y poco a poco veía la sangre, pero no era un solo charco, era un baño de sangre.

Al llegar, lo primero que hago es soltar un suspiro ahogado y cubrirme la mano con la boca para que la bilis repentina no suba.

Mi sueño había mostrado a un solo soldado muerto pero en el piso había 3 soldados muertos, una pistola destruida y obviamente el charco inminente de sangre.

-¿Qué paso?-murmuro a un soldado que está a mi lado, un alien humanoide color naranja.

-Los encontramos hace unos minutos, dicen que ayer les dispararon y cortaron la energía de los pasillos para no descubrirlos, no hay más información que podamos darle, Dama.

-No hay problema.

Recuerdo cuando oí el disparo ayer, cuando escuche al tercer soldado morir, de pronto todo se conecta como estrellas se conectan para formar constelaciones.

El sueño, mi ataque, las mentes, las amenazas, mi teoría sobre los infiltrados era cierta…hay Badoon en la fortaleza.

Miro a la izquierda y me encuentro con Peter mirando también a los cadáveres, después posa sus ojos en mí, preocupado. Yo lo miro por unos momentos antes de salir de la habitación caminando directamente a la torre de cuartos, ¿en realidad me estoy volviendo loca?

-¡Ellie! ¡Ellie!- su voz retumbando el eco interrumpió mi camino, me detengo y no volteo para mirarlo porque sé que sería muy difícil hablar de lo que me está pasando.

-Era cierto…todo, intente varias veces evadir esos sueños y amenazas. Pero hoy día se ha vuelto real…oh dios…la conspiración secreta está pasando.-suspiro y bajo la cabeza.

-¿Conspiración?, Ellie ¿Qué que estás hablando?-dice Peter.

Giro hacia el con la mirada seria y lágrimas contenidas en mis ojos, el me miraba extrañado.

-Tú sabes bien de que estoy hablando-susurro.-me han encontrado, están infiltrados en esta fortaleza, los matara y me llevaran a su amo.

Él se acerca a mí, poniendo sus manos en mis brazos.

-No, no dejaremos que eso pase, no dejare que te conviertas en algo que no eres otra vez.

Quería decirle sobre mi ataque de los infiltrados pero decidí que era mejor decirlo con los guardianes y crear un plan en caso de ataque inminente.

-Hey, ¿podemos hablar con los guardianes? Tengo algo que decirles-digo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Claro, están en la torre norte.

Lo sabía, lo sabía. Sonrió al oírlo.

-Justo tengo hambre.

…

-¿Conspiración? ¿Cómo que conspiración?-pregunta extrañada Gamora.

-Últimamente Ellie estuvo soñando sobre los asesinatos ocurridos, piensa que hay infiltrados en la fortaleza y que atacaran en cualquier momento-murmura Peter

-¿Yo soy Groot?-murmura el árbol asustado.

-Groot dice que como Ellie supo eso de la infiltración-dice Rocket, traduciendo lo que dice su leal amigo.

-De eso es lo que quería contarles-murmuro mientras bebo un poco de mi bebida, bajo la cabeza con timidez.-ayer mientras ustedes hablaban con mi madre, aparte de que lo escuche todo sobre mi internación; me perdí por los pasillos, las luces se apagaron y no podía ver nada, perdí la noción de tiempo mientras trataba de buscar luz o alguien que me ayude hasta que escuche murmullos de dolor, llanto y después un disparo. Hubo silencio luego, pero 2 personas me agarraron, me golpearon y amenazó con matarlos a todos ustedes.

-¿Sabes la identidad de esos atacantes?-pregunta Drax.

Niego con la cabeza mirándolo.

-Nah! De seguro estabas soñando de nuevo, tú y tus sueños reales-dice Rocket, parecía aburrido por lo que dije.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el roedor, no te creo-masculla Gamora.

-Igual yo-continúa Drax.

Peter y yo nos miramos incrédulos a lo que escuchábamos de nuestros propios amigos.

-¿Groot?-pregunto esperanzada por su respuesta.

El niega con la cabeza y levanta, prácticamente diciendo que no decidía en qué lado estar, furiosa trataba de levantarme de la mesa cuando la alarma sonó.

-_Guardianes, la Lideresa necesita hablar con ustedes urgentemente, es sobre su hija La Dama de la Galaxia._

-Ugh! Otra charla más con ella y juro que voy a explotar esta fortaleza-murmura Rocket mientras ponía sus patas en sus ojos.

-Nadie va a explotar nada, andando-dice Gamora, ella se levanta junto a Drax, Groot y después de murmurar maldiciones Rocket.

-¿Vienes Quill?-pregunta Drax antes de que ellos salgan.

-Sí, vayan, me quedare un momento con Ellie-responde el.

Me echo en la mesa triste, no quería llorar más. Siento como Peter acaricia mi cabello con su mano, era un poco tranquilizante sentir su toque contra mi cabello.

-No puedo creer que mis propios compañeros no me crean, para colmo mi madre les llama y no me invitan, solo porque me he convertido en un peligro-salvación-murmuro.

-¿Somos tan idiotas como para no creerle a uno de los seres más poderosos y hermosos de la galaxia?

Sonrió contra el frio material de la mesa, al menos en eso tenía razón.

-Ellie, te quiero decir algo.

Levanto la cara ilusionada por esas palabras, por favor, que sea algo bueno. Asiento con la cabeza.

-Después de la reunión, en la parte alta de la torre sur-me susurra lentamente en mi oído, solo para después darme un pequeño beso en la mejilla y levantarse.

-Espera… ¿es una cita?-pregunto alzando una ceja.

Él me sonríe de respuesta y la gran puerta de la torre se cierra.

Ya era tarde pero sonreí y me sonroje en medio de todo el ejército Spartax, vuelvo a echarme en la mesa fría, con las mejillas chocando contra ella.

* * *

Hello! hello! me gustaría que me contesten algunas preguntas que tenia en mente mientras escribía esto:

¿Odian a Regan después de leer esto?

¿Para ustedes quienes creen que son los infiltrados de los Badoon? ¿el general estará con ellos?

Awesome Mix de Eleanor (actualización tardona)

1: Joan Jett-Bad Reputation

2: Bee Gees-How Can You Mend A Broken Heart

3: Jackson 5- I Want You Back

4: Catherine Zeta-Jones-Hit Me With Your Best Shot

5: Elton John & Kiki Dee-Don't Go Breaking My Heart

6: Queen-Radio GaGa

PROXIMO CAPITULO: El ULTIMO momento "Quillie" de la novela

Y También lamento anunciar que...NOS ACERCAMOS AL FINAL! :'(

Nos leemos luego besitos!


	14. C12:Un Cielo Lleno de Estrellas

**Capitulo 12**

**Un Cielo Lleno de Estrellas**

No era necesario cambiarme de ropa para la cita, ni siquiera arreglarme el pelo era importante pero al menos me di cuenta que la torre sur era con la que daba al espacio exterior; Rocket acepto con gusto reparar el dispositivo de mi mascara, sin embargo, no hablamos durante todo el proceso aunque lo reparo en un santiamén.

Espere en mi habitación en silencio con el dispositivo de mascara en mi mano, recorriendo con mis dedos las agujas. De pronto la puerta se abre y Peter entra, vestido con su conjunto de siempre: camiseta azul, chaqueta roja escarlata, pantalones, sus botas y como siempre su fiel Walkman.

-¿Lista?-me pregunta acompañado de una sonrisa ligeramente picara, yo le respondo igual, incrusto el aparato en mi oído derecho.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy, Star-Lord-respondo levantándome de la cama, ambos salimos de la habitación y antes de avanzar al elevador, el coge mi mano izquierda, la lleva hacia su boca y da un pequeño beso en mi suave piel.

Siento como mis mejillas arden al reaccionar a esa pequeña muestra de afecto; la baja, aun sosteniéndola y caminamos lentamente hacia el elevador.

No sabía en realidad que había en la gran torre sur, además de ser el único lugar donde puedes ir afuera sin autorización de mi madre. Peter me dice que quería hacer esta cita como una especie de despedida temporal, mi madre les anuncio que se irían a una colonia satelital para revisar la última actividad de los Badoon después de lo que paso en Morag y que se quedarían ahí por 3 días. Por suerte me entregaron un pequeño interruptor que me comunicaría con el Milano sin ningún problema.

Ya habíamos llegado a la parte alta de la torre sur, salimos del elevador y lo que veo es totalmente impresionante:

El salón era de forma esférica, piso de mármol color gris, vidrios transparentes cubrían como paredes el salón, como un pequeño huevo pero de cristal en las que podía ver las estrellas brillantes. Veo que la sala está completamente vacía.

-¿Qué se supone que haremos aquí?-pregunto emocionada.

-Ya lo veras, preciosa.

Peter camina hacia el otro lado del salón, se detiene mirando frente a la pared de cristal. Yo lo miro extrañada, preguntándome que hará esta vez para impresionarme, estoy completamente segura que será una locura.

-Ellie, ven aquí-el grita desde el otro lado, yo avanzo sin dudar hacia el caminando ansiosamente.

-Bueno…-iba a decirle algo pero me interrumpe poniendo un dedo entre mis labios callándome, el enciende su dispositivo de mascara.

-_Ponte la tuya, no hagas preguntas porque arruinaras la sorpresa_- él me dice, retirando su dedo de mis labios.

-Ok-susurro silenciosamente, enciendo el dispositivo y mi mascara comienza a materializarse cubriendo mi cara, haciendo que se enciendan las 2 luces celestes y el respirador funcione. ¡Bendito seas, mapache!

Miro que Peter saca un control de su chaqueta, con ella hace clic en algunos botones y el vidrio rectangular del muro se abre repentinamente, creando una especie de salida hacia el espacio.

_-Peter, no es lo que yo pienso ¿o sí?_-murmuro con la voz un poco temblorosa, pues cuando abrió la puerta los nervios no tardaron en salir. El camino y se pone detrás mío, me da unos pequeños empujones hacia el filo de la puerta, veo el panorama completo de estrellas y cosmos alrededor pero aún tenía miedo.

_-¿Asustada?-_dice Peter mientras rodea mi cintura con sus brazos, siento que apretar algo y unos sonidos empiezan a sonar.

_-Peter, no es divertido volvamos a la fortaleza ahora, por favor ahora si estoy un poco asustada._

Se pone más cerca de mí, lo que me hace avanzar de puntillas más cerca al vacío, respiro agitado.

_-Peter…_

El me empuja hacia el vacío espacial, cayendo en picada. Cierro los ojos y me sostengo de sus manos.

_-Pet… ¡AHHHHHHH!_

Siento que estamos cayendo pero estamos en el espacio, gravedad cero. Obviamente estábamos volando gracias a los propulsores de las botas de Peter.

Peter vuelve a subir, da algunas vueltas y piruetas.

-_Ellie, no te asustes. Sé que tienes los ojos cerrados._

Con un poco de confianza llenando el tanque lleno de miedo de mis emociones, abro lentamente los ojos y veo a través de la máscara que estábamos volando a través del espacio, no tan lejos de la fortaleza claro está.

Poco a poco perdía miedo y la adrenalina de volar venia y venia. Empecé a sonreír, pero para demostrarle a Peter que estaba disfrutando este recorrido comencé a reírme como una maniática, esas risas eran verdaderas. Nunca había volado en mi vida, ni siquiera en un avión.

Aunque no estaba escuchando a su música con los auriculares puestos, podía oír a su walkman poner una canción reggae-rock, muy pegajosa desde el momento que lo escuche, no pude escuchar la primera estrofa pero si el coro que era simple, pero poderosa.

_"If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain  
If you're not into yoga, if you have half-a-brain  
If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape  
I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me, and escape_

En eso dejo las manos de Peter solas y levanto las mías como si fueran alas de un pájaro, no sentía nada más que el ambiente frio del espacio, sé que ahora estaría desintegrándome pero gracias a la habilidad de la eternidad vital, no me pasa casi nada.

Me rio una vez más y alzo más los brazos, moviéndolas, imitando perfectamente un par de alas.

_-¡SI!-_grito con todas mis fuerzas mientras Peter hace más giros, esta vez alrededor de la fortaleza, grito más fuerte, me tiro a carcajadas de la emoción. Es una experiencia peligrosa pero fue la mejor que he vivido hasta ahora.

…

Pasamos un promedio de 10 minutos volando por el espacio, luego le dije a Peter que me faltaba la voz después de gritar y de comportarme como una maniática, volvimos a la torre sur, poniéndonos de acuerdo que nos quedaríamos unos momentos más en la torre antes de que él se vaya a su expedición: contando las estrellas del cielo espacial, formando figuras y jugando "veo, veo" echados en el frio suelo del salón.

-¿Es un caballo?-pregunta Peter con los ojos cerrados.

-No…-respondo mirando a la constelación formada.

-¿Un gato?

-Estas cerca.

-¡Agh! ¡Me rindo! ¿Qué era?-dice abriendo los ojos y mirándome.

-¡Era un perro!- exclamo.

-¡Diablos!- el mira hacia la constelación en forma de perro, extrañado y alzando una ceja.

-No es un perro, es un lagarto.

-Es un perro.

-No lo es.

-Si lo es ¿estas ciego o qué?- me acerco más a él y apunto con el dedo para delinear invisiblemente los es su cola, sus patas, su hocico…y ahí está un perro.

-Digas lo que digas me va a parecer un lagarto.

-Ok, cálmate. Es mi turno-cierro los ojos y espero ansiosa a la pregunta de Peter.

-Veo a una mujer, delgada, usando un vestido celeste…

-Ok…-susurro, de pronto siento que él se pone encima mío, mi ansiedad por el juego se desvanece y se convierte en seriedad pura.

-Cabello corto, ojos verdes…hermosos labios.

Abrí la boca para hablar pero sus labios me callan, inmediatamente trato de apartarlo de mí pero él me presiona contra el más fuerte, poniendo sus manos en mi espalda y recorriéndola. Al principio quería parar pero después me deje llevar por su amor. El libera mi boca, comenzamos a respirar agitadamente, es hora de entrar con mi movimiento.

-¿Con que Star-Lord quiere jugar?-digo sonriendo, el responde igual y de repente lo empujo, apartándolo de mí, me levanto y me pongo encima de él. Con timidez agarro sus muñecas y las coloco encima de su cabeza, el parece disfrutarlo, me acerco a él como si quisiera besarlo pero muevo mis labios hacia su oído.

-Atrápame si puedes- me levanto de inmediato y corro por todo el salón sin mirar para atrás pero cuando lo hago veo que él me persigue.

-Venga aquí, Dama-exclama Peter.

-Atrápeme, Star-Lord- grito de respuesta mientras corro. Corremos durante unos minutos hasta que me canso por falta de aire, de pronto el me envuelve entre sus brazos y me lanza contra el muro frio de cristal. Él pone sus manos encima de mi cabeza, parece que quiere jugar de nuevo hasta que repente la alarma suena a lo lejos; mi corazón siente un dolor profundo. Es la hora de decir adiós.

-Bueno…parece que es la hora-murmuro.

-Sí, te quiero dar algo- él se mueve para darme vista al cielo estrellado, el señala a una estrella brillante que esta como si nos estuviera mirando.-Esa estrella es nuestra, cada vez que estemos separados esa estrella será nuestra conexión, no importa donde estemos, ella nos guiara.

Miro hacia la estrella que da un pequeño guiño de brillo como si nos estuviera respondiendo.

-Gracias, Peter.

Antes de irse él se acerca para darme un pequeño pero romántico beso, yo le correspondo con ganas, después de unos segundos nos separamos y el avanza hacia el elevador.

-Nos vemos en 3 días- digo mientras el entra al elevador, tan pronto como las puertas se cierran…

Ya estamos separados, otra vez.

El dolor de mi corazón se hace más notable, por lo que me deja un poco débil, me siento contra el muro cristalino y cierro los ojos para dormir un poco.

…

Un sonido estremecedor me despierta rápidamente, después siguen unos temblores fuertes, me levanto y volteo para mirar al espacio y lo que me encuentro es completamente…horrible.

Naves Badoon aterrizan en las plataformas de naves, son demasiados.

Están aquí, tal como dijeron los infiltrados.

Me lleno de susto, pensando en todo lo que paso hasta ahora lo que me lleva a salir de la torre rápidamente para ir con mi madre.

Solo me hace pensar en que los infiltrados han llamado a los Badoon por que ya es la hora.

Me llevaran.

* * *

Hola! como están? como decía ayer, este fue el ultimo capitulo de "Quillie" en la novela para pasar al otro nivel que es la acción. mañana comienza lo que será los últimos 3 capítulos de la novela, puede ser que lo termine el jueves o el viernes. depende de las tareas :/

Este capitulo le dedico a Chocoleti'e por dejar su review en La Dama de la Galaxia!

Soundtrack:

Rupert Holmes- Escape (The Pina Colada Song)

PROXIMO CAPITULO: Shhh! es un secreto... no puedo decir nada.

Besitos!


	15. C13:Traicion

**Capítulo 13**

**Traición **

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!- le grito con fuerza al elevador para que avanzara más rápido, apretando los controles que me guiarían a la torre de mi madre.

Empecé a maldecir como nunca, sintiendo una descarga de ira y odio a la vez sintiéndome con miedo, escuchan explosiones en el techo del elevador, compuertas cerrándose, gritos y disparos; sin embargo cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, los pasillos mostraban algo diferente: cero Badoon, cero sangre, cero catástrofe.

Avanzo con pasos lentos y cortos hacia el pasillo de la torre, de pronto algo me llama la atención en el ventanal de mi izquierda donde da vista al complejo. Si aquí adentro había tranquilidad, en el otro lado había guerra.

Miraba que por las torres, los puentes, el pequeño lago que separaba la fortaleza; estaban invadidos por los Badoon, quienes con sus pistolas atrapaban a cualquier soldado de Spartax, los ponían de rodillas y les apuntaban en la cabeza, miro hacia otro lado donde da el lago y el otro lado de la fortaleza; ahí habían cuerpos tirados o flotando, el agua teñida de sangre, cristales rotos. Un grupo de mi planeta está siendo exterminando, lo que fue un hermoso día normal ahora es una masacre de Spartax. Más adelante vi a otros soldados nuestros que marchaban con armas Badoon, parecían robots pues caminaban cerca de los Badoon y estos no le hacían daño alguno.

Exclamo y me aparto de la ventana; llegue a la conclusión que no solo eran 2, eran más infiltrados.

Llego a la oficina de mi madre, observo por su ventanal que ella está sentada en su mesa mirando hologramas sobre la fortaleza. En eso me entro más furia a mi interior ¿acaso no hará algo por esta invasión? Entro a la habitación.

-¡Madre, los Badoon están aquí! ¡Debemos hacer algo ahora!-digo mientras corro a su mesa, ella me lanza una mirada seria para después volver a los hologramas.

-Lo sé-esa respuesta me hizo enfurecer más.

-¡Hay mucha gente muriendo afuera, debemos llamar a los guardianes y atacar!-grito.

Mi madre se levanta lentamente de su mesa, apaga los hologramas y comienza a atacar hacia mí en círculos, examinándome con los ojos.

-Sabes Eleanor, desde el momento en el que naciste tu padre y yo supimos que eras especial, con esos poderes hizo que tu padre este muy orgulloso de ser padre de una de las leyendas más antiguas: La Dama de la Galaxia, el único ser que puede derrotar al Titán Loco y controlar el universo entero con solo mover sus dedos; mientras yo, estaba igual que él pero a la vez envidiosa.

Un escalofrió lleno mi cuerpo cuando ella movió algunos controles del brazalete en su muñeca, su ventana que da vista a la fortaleza se oscurece gracias a otro vidrio color negro. Quedando a oscuras.

-No tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas, madre-murmuro con voz temblorosa.

Ella suelta una pequeña y carrasposa risa que me hizo asustar más.

-Mi dulce Ellie, tan dudosa como poderosa. ¿Por qué usar tus poderes en salvarnos cuando los puedes usar para destruirnos?

De repente siento que alguien está detrás de mí, mis hombros chocan y volteo para ver a Corvo y Sigrid, vestidos con uniformes verdes y desgastados además de llevar dos pistolas Badoon, intento huir pero ellos me retienen poniendo sus manos en mis hombros.

-¿Adónde crees que vas, Dama?-pregunta Corvo imitando la sonrisa maliciosa de su hermana, mientras que ella no me mira nada más que con frialdad, me vuelvo a mi madre que se acerca un poco más a mí pero esta vez una sombra gigante está a su lado.

-Madre ¿Qué has hecho?-pregunto con la voz débil, la sombra negra se aclara un poco más hasta que se forma un Badoon que usa una túnica blanca, gigante y musculoso, mi madre voltea hacia él y este le responde con un beso en su mano.

-Bien hecho, general Swann.

-Gracias, Líder Czar-Doon.

Sentí como mi sangre se congelaba, mi corazón se paralizaba al igual que mi respiración, el pecho me ardía y trato de despertar porque me parece un sueño, de repente los hermanos me sostienen de mis brazos y apuntan sus cañones en mi cabeza.

Czar-Doon se acerca a mí lentamente, su mano verde comienza a acariciar mis mejillas, pasando su mano por mí barbilla y sostenerla, hace mover mi cara de un lado al otro como si me estuviera chequeando.

-Debo decirle que su hija está en perfectas condiciones.- él retira sus mano para volverse a mi madre.

-Lo sabía, perfecta para nuestro señor.

-T-t-t-tu…mi propia madre…. ¿Por qué?-susurro temblorosamente.

-Todo por un poco de poder, el plan era simple: infiltrarse en la nave estelar de tu propia población, meter a la mujer más poderosa de la galaxia, cometer algunos asesinatos, amenazar a la Dama, alejar a los guardianes de ti, masacrar a los nuestros que NO aceptaban la conspiración completamente y llevarte a nuestro amo. Todo este tiempo: los hermanos y algunos soldados fuimos los infiltrados y yo era el general espía.

Trate de zafarme de los hermanos, pero ellos presionan sus dedos más fuerte contra mis brazos por lo que me quejo de dolor. En eso Czar-Doon se retira de la escena.

-Nunca pensé que podías hacerme esto, ustedes me mintieron ¡ME MINTIERON! ¿Corvo y Sigrid me amenazaron en los pasillos? ¿Tú mataste a esos soldados? ¿Qué hay de esa entidad cósmica del satélite? ¿Ella era también parte del plan?

-Contestando a las dos primeras preguntas: si y contestando las dos últimas: no, ella no lo era, ella es otro ser muy poderoso y verlas usar sus poderes juntas fue un espectáculo, intentamos secuestrarla pero te necesitamos más a ti que a ella.

Quedamos en silencio, yo no podía procesar lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo y sé que lo que pasaría después sería después.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a nuestro planeta, a mí?-le pregunto.

Ella no contesta, solo me mira con deseo de poder, de tener un poco de mí. Después me mira con odio que me hace sentir que el corazón se me rompe.

Czar-Doon vuelve y le susurra algo en el oído de mi madre, ella le asiente de respuesta y se vuelve a mí.

-Corvo, Sigrid: lleven a la Dama a la capsula neutralizadora, no se preocupen que esa capsula está completamente sellada y no saldrá de ahí.

Los hermanos me arrastran, yo comienzo a asustarme y a gritar. Mi madre vuelve a presionar un botón de su muñeca y una compuerta detrás de su sillón se abre.

-Enciérrenla.

Siguen arrastrándome hacia la capsula, sigo gritando fuerte.

-¡No, no, no por favor!-exclamo.- ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!

-¡Cállate!-grita Corvo con violencia.

-No te preocupes hija, vas a ver que estarás bien-dice mi madre con tono dulce. Corvo me empuja hacia la capsula y me golpeo la espalda contra el muro, caigo al suelo en segundos.

Me levanto solo para ver que la compuerta se cierra de nuevo, escucho unos sonidos metálicos que indican que la puerta se selló, poso mi oído y dejo de gritar pues he escuchado a Czar-Doon y mi madre hablar.

-¿Qué hacemos con los guardianes? Ellos están en camino a la colonia- murmura mi madre.

-Lo de la colonia es puro cuento, recuerda que lo estamos haciendo para alejarlos de Eleanor pero cuando vuelvan nosotros dos los mataremos.

-Me gustaría matar al señor Quill primero, siempre lo quise hacer desde que lo vi entrar con mi hija y sus amigos. Ahora, vayamos a matar a los soldados y esperar a los guardianes.

-¡NO! ¡NO, EL NO! ¡MADRE, SACAME DE AQUÍ! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡SACAME DE AQUÍ! ¡AYUDA!- Grito con todas mis fuerzas, golpeando la compuerta de metal con mi puño. Lo hago más fuerte.- ¡DONDE ESTAS, PETER! ¡PETER! ¡PETER! ¡TE NECESITO PETER!

Mi voz resonó por la capsula.

…

No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero sé que fue poco, tratando de abrir la puerta con patadas, buscando una salida por el techo y nada. Mis poderes no funcionaban, incluso los de la Gema-Realidad; intento unas cuantas veces pero es imposible. Vuelvo a gritar y me siento en el frio suelo de la capsula, cansada de seguir intentando una y otra vez. ¿Para qué seguir intentando, Ellie? Voy a morir de todas formas, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Pienso en Peter y los guardianes; sé que tarde o temprano sabrán que la colonia es una farsa y volverán para convertirse en cena de Badoon, Además el interruptor me lo quitaron antes de que me encierren aquí. De pronto siento que mi mente explota como una bomba y esta comienza a viajar a la velocidad por espacio exterior lo que me hace sentir nauseas.

-Peter…no vuelvas a la fortaleza…por favor-susurro.-Peter no lo hagas.

_-¿Ellie?_- escucho su voz en mi cabeza como un eco. Me sorprendo al oírlo, hubo un momento de silencio en mi mente, me levanto y miro a todos lados, claro que solo hay muros metálicos grises pero creo que…

Levanto mi mano izquierda hacia la puerta, el ligero dolor de lo que sería la telequinesis viene, la niebla roja azulada sale por mis dedos y de repente hace una grieta en el marco de la compuerta. Esbozo una sonrisa, cambio de planes.

_-¿Ellie? soy yo Peter. ¿Cómo puedes comunicarte con nosotros? No estás con el interruptor._

-Peter…tienen que volver a la fortaleza ahora mismo. Está pasando de verdad, mi madre junto a algunos soldados y con Corvo y Sigrid; ellos eran los infiltrados en la fortaleza, ahora están planeando matarlos a todos y llevarme a su amo. Ahora estoy en una capsula neutralizadora pero no sé por qué mis poderes están trabajando perfectamente; no vayan a aterrizar en ninguna de las plataformas, es peligroso.

_-¿Cómo sugieres que entremos?_

-En la torre sur, tienen que ir a la torre sur. Tal vez me demore pero espérenme.

_-Bien, te amo y ten cuidado._

-Yo igual y ten cuidado tú también.

Nuestra conexión desapareció, mi mente volvió a su lugar y me concentre en abrir la compuerta, volví a alzar mi mano izquierda aun con la niebla entre mis dedos, esta vuelve a disiparse hacia la puerta, siento como el dolor retorna pero después siento más alivio. La compuerta se desprende, el peso de ella cae sobre mi cabeza pero no es nada para mí, lo muevo hacia un lado y salgo de la capsula, corro hacia la salida de la oficina de mi madre.

Ahora veo que los pasillos están llenos de soldados Spartax y Badoon, 2 de cada esquina, 3 en el elevador; aprovecho su distracción para avanzar sigilosamente, recorriendo pasillos y metiéndome nuevamente en el laberinto de pasillos grises claustrofóbicos.

Después de algunos minutos de estar rodeando cada esquina sin defensa, encuentro un balcón con vista a la fortaleza, corro hacia allí y veo que la torre sur está al frente mío, abajo el lago.

-¡Hey!- el grito de un soldado Spartax me alarma, volteo y miro que me está apuntando con su arma, el soldado se vuelve a hacia la izquierda.- ¡Oigan! ¡La Dama se ha escapado! ¡Avísenles al líder y al general de inmediato!

Se vuelve hacia mí, 2 Spartax más se unen el igual apuntándome. Me gritan que vaya con ellos y no tengo defensa, escapatoria, aunque solo queda una cosa. Levanto las piernas y las paso por encima del barandal, me sostengo con ambas manos y pongo mis pies en el pequeño pedazo de mármol que queda, el sonido del lado ensangrentado, el aire artificial moviendo mi cabello y chocando contra mi cara. Es ahora o nunca.

-¡SEÑORITA, VUELVA AQUÍ DE INMEDIATO!-fue lo último que escuche del soldado antes de soltarme del barandal y caer directamente al lago.

El agua fría y roja choca contra mi cuerpo, reacciono rápidamente y comienzo a nadar hacia el otro lado, empujando los cadáveres, tratando de no tragar agua ensangrentada y con la mirada hacia arriba. Mis manos sienten el mármol frio del piso, me impulso para para salir del lago y corro hacia el otro lado en silencio.

Con frio y miedo entro hacia la torre sur donde habían soldados Spartax y Badoon, ellos hicieron lo mismo que los de la torre central. En ese momento uso mis poderes, los empujo contra la pared, entro a las mentes de cada uno de ellos y los mato. La niebla roja purpurada desaparece sin dejar resto alguno. Subo con el elevador a la bola de cristal donde seguro me esperan, trato de contactarme con Peter nuevamente.

_-Estoy aquí-_responde.

-Bien, estoy en camino.

El elevador llega rápidamente, abro las puertas rápidamente y veo que el Milano espera afuera de la bola, me pongo la máscara y alzo las manos para mover los cristales de la parte de arriba.

_-Entren ¡Ahora!_

La nave entra y se estaciona en la parte central del salón, antes de que ellos salieran vuelvo a alzar las manos y muevo los cristales en su lugar. Me quito la máscara, con un poco de dolor en mi cabeza.

Peter, Gamora, Drax, Groot y Rocket salen corriendo del Milano, corro hacia Peter y el me responde con un abrazo, yo le correspondo de un modo seco. Mi cuerpo le moja un poco su uniforme rojo, él se aparta y pone una mano en mi cabello mojado.

-¿Qué te paso?-me pregunta.

-Después te lo cuento-murmuro, me vuelvo a los demás con una mirada fría.- ¿Ahora me creen?

Todos parecían culpables, Rocket trato de abrir la boca para hablar.

-No, Rocket, no hay tiempo de hablar; la infiltración se ha convertido en masacre, debemos atacar ahora mismo antes de que pase algo peor.

-¡Andando, Eleanor!-grita Drax.

-¡YO SOY GROOT!

-Vayamos a patear traseros-exclama Rocket.

-Vamos, Ellie y queremos decirte que lo lamentamos mucho lo de tu madre, no pensamos que ella estaba detrás de esto-dice Gamora.

-No se preocupen, ella no es más mi madre, es otro ser con sed de poder. Ahora andando.

Volteo y veo a un grupo de soldados enemigos apuntándonos con sus pistolas, gritándonos. Yo sin miedo me acerco hacia ellos.

-Ellie, ven aquí-murmura Peter tratando de cogerme la mano.

-Peter, no, yo me encargare de esto- digo retirando su mano de mí, avanzando lentamente.

Los miró fijamente a cada uno de ellos, mi poder mental va hacia sus mentes lo que ocasiona que sus ojos se vuelvan celestes como la niebla que se esparce por mis ojos al igual, con la telequinesis los levanto en el aire, al igual que sus armas, alzo el dedo índice de mi derecha y la giro, con él, las pistolas de los solados, los acerco lentamente hacia sus frentes. Sonrió maliciosamente antes de apuntar los gatillos y matarlos.

Vuelvo a la normalidad y miro a los guardianes, sorprendidos por mi ataque.

-Solo quería decirles que ustedes son mi familia nueva. Vamos.

Todos nosotros avanzamos por ese mar de cuerpos muertos y nos dirigimos a la fortaleza.

* * *

HOLIS! bueno solo quería decirles que mientras escribía los momentos finales me imagine a Ellie como Carrie llena de sangre y agua, mojada y furiosa.

PROXIMO CAPITULO: La batalla comienza...


	16. C14:En Llamas

**Capítulo 14**

**En Llamas**

Lo empujo contra el cristal, mi mano caliente repleta de poder aprieta contra la garganta del guerrero Badoon.

-Esas espadas son mías-murmuro gravemente.-Suéltalas si no quieres vivir una experiencia de muerte de lo más cercano.

El suelta mis espadas, puedo oír a las hojas cortantes chocar contra el suelo y hacer eco.

-Buena suerte… ¡Las necesitaras!-gruñe el reptil, pensando que lo dejaría solo, pero no, está muy equivocado presiono mis dedos contra su cuello un poco más fuerte, entro a una mente llena de recuerdos de guerra y gritos; los evado y llego hacia su cerebro. Mi poder tocar su masa cerebral y comienzo a matarlo, el suelta gruñidos de dolor, lucho para entrar más adentro, el Badoon suelta sus últimos suspiros antes de morir. Lo dejo caer al suelo, recojo mis espadas, limpio las hojas llenas de sangre por la falda de mi vestido, ensuciándola más de los líquidos viscosos color verde y rojo. Camino hacia la puerta de la torre sur donde me esperan los guardianes.

-Escúchenme, hay poco tiempo y un largo trazo de Badoon y Spartax por matar. Pasaremos por toda la fortaleza y las torres para matarlos a todos, cualquier Spartax que no sea parte de la infiltración, denle un arma y que se una a nosotros. Cuantos más sobrevivientes consigamos, más habrá para neutralizar a los malos. Nosotros buscaremos al general y Czar-Doon por todos lados, los matamos y saldremos del lugar. Esta vez no me iré, me quedare con ustedes.

-¿Segura?-pregunta Rocket.

Asiento con la cabeza, trato de no pensar en lo que paso hasta ahora, aunque las pesadillas de Crystalla habían desaparecido aun habían memorias que me perseguían, ahora esas memorias vendrán siempre acompañadas de los recuerdos acerca de hoy. No importa lo que pase ahora, siempre me dejara una huella.

-No culpen a Peter por eso.

Quedamos en silencio, la fortaleza estaba igual. Era extraño.

-Solo quiero decirles una cosa.

-¿Cuál?-pregunta Peter.

-No quiero que arriesguen su vida por mí, yo voy a estar bien, no importa lo que pase. Pero, somos un equipo, una familia.

Todos intercambian miradas, sonriendo ligeramente y se vuelven a mí, les sonrió de vuelta y meneo la cabeza para indicar que hay que seguir avanzando.

…

Mis espadas suenan como metal cuando las deslizo por las gargantas de 2 Badoon, volteo rápidamente para clavar una de ellas en el pecho de otro, esta se mete tanto en su pecho que se me hace difícil sacarla, trato de sacarla pero un Spartax llega detrás de mí yo lanzo la espada libre hacia él como una daga y esta gira hacia el enemigo para detenerse en su pierna, el cae adolorido. Me vuelvo hacia el otro y con más fuerza saco mi espada de su pecho, camino hacia el herido de pierna, le extraigo la espada y me detengo para mirarlo.

-Tu…maldita…p- un disparo de las pistolas de Peter lo calla y lo mata. Exhalo fuerte y salimos de la habitación.

-Hay Badoon por estas zonas, tengan cuidado ya que pueden subirse a los techos y sorprendernos así de la nada- dice Gamora viniendo hacia nosotros. Ella tenía unos cortes en su cara, unos rasguños por sus brazos pero aun sostenía su espada, viva.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-pregunto mientras saco sangre de mis espadas y limpio un poco mi nariz ensangrentada.

-Se retiraron hacia el otro lado de esta torre, tal vez salvándonos más trabajo duro-responde.

Escuchaba mas explosiones que venían de afuera, lo que ocasionaba que las ventanas tiemblen incluso hasta explotar, escombros de mármol caían del techo. Miro por todos lados y aún recuerdo que en esta torre hubo la fiesta de bienvenida, llena de color y música que ahora es un lugar oscuro, destruido y a punto de colapsar. En ese momento llegan Rocket, Drax, Groot y que estaban acompañados de algunos soldados Spartax.

-Estos son los únicos que podemos encontrar para luchar contra los Badoon- dice Drax explicándonos sobre los soldados.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no son parte de los infiltrados?-pregunta Peter.

-No lo son, acabo de leer sus mentes y dicen la verdad- murmuro mirándolo y volviéndome a los soldados. Gamora les entregan pistolas a cada uno, de pronto vemos a través de la ventana que unas mini naves conocidas como pods empezaron a rodear la torre. Comenzaron a disparar en contra y escuchaba como el mármol se desprendía de los techos, los cristales restantes volaban y sentía que la torre se venía abajo.

-Yo soy Groot-dijo el árbol asustado y horrorizado.

-Ellie, usa tus poderes, úsalos-murmura Rocket entre dientes.

Miro a todos lados de la torre, los pods se acercan más y siguen disparando. Me vuelvo hacia Rocket y le niego con la cabeza.

-No, no los usare. No me convertiré en algo que no soy. Solo nos queda una cosa por hacer. Correr, así que háganlo ahora.

Todos comenzamos a correr hacia la salida, siento un calor invade la parte trasera de mi cuerpo y decido voltear para ver qué pasa…

Fuego…la torre norte se está empezando a quemar, el fuego corre más rápido y pretende matarnos con sus llamas.

-¡CORRAN MAS RAPIDO!-grito mientras trato de acelerar el paso, todos voltean hacia el incendio y que eso provoque que vayan más rápido. Peter coge mi brazo y me da un poco de impulso para ir, Rocket se detiene para dispararle con su arma gigante hacia uno de los pods y después vuelve a su camino. Yo miro por el rabillo del ojo que el mapache le dio al pod y este cae directamente hacia la torre.

Lo siguiente que paso fue el comienzo de una verdadera guerra.

Nosotros con suerte salimos de la torre, corrimos por el puente mientras escuchaba como el mármol y cristal se destruían, temblores de gran proporción venían; amenazaban con destruir el puente para acabar con nosotros. Sigo sin dejar de mirar al desastre que venía, de inmediato siento como el suelo debajo de mis pies se cruje. En eso ser forma una grieta, le grito a Peter que avance más rápido, hace caso avanzando más rápido y ahora lo que siento es que el piso del puente se desintegra bajo nuestros pies.

De repente sentimos como caemos del puente destruido lentamente hacia el suelo de la fortaleza, Peter suelta mi brazo e inmediatamente trato de buscar su mano, el polvo se combina con el aire a metal lo que me hace ahogar, estábamos tan cerca del suelo cuando de pronto cierro los ojos y despierto en una cama de ramas, al igual que los demás.

Levanto la cabeza, Groot había hecho crecer sus brazos para crear una especie de nido que pueda protegernos de la caída libre, levanto completamente y salgo del nido, Groot le pide a Gamora que corte con su espada las ramas. Ella lo hace.

-Gracias, Groot-le murmuro al árbol, este responde con un gruñido gentil. Nosotros miramos hacia arriba y vemos que el pod exploto por encima de la torre, tan fuerte fue que destruyo parte del puente; continuamos con nuestro camino hacia la torre principal donde finalmente enfrentare a mi madre.

De pronto más soldados Badoon y Spartax llegan a la escena: no decimos nada, porque ya sabemos cuál es nuestro objetivo.

Hagámoslo.

Avanzamos hacia ellos y empezamos a pelear contra ellos: Los guardianes peleaban sin parar ayudando a los soldados buenos, matando. Yo me ocupaba más con los Badoon que con los Spartax, no quería matar a alguien que venía de mi propio planeta, de mi propia sangre. Evadirlos sería un poco fácil hacerlo, cuando eres una de las personas más poderosas de la galaxia todos se te quieren acercar, te quieren matar y muchas cosas más. En este caso, me querían matar.

Muchos soldados se alzan hacia mí como bestias salvajes a punto de comerme, yo rápidamente los ataco con mis espadas sin embargo las armas no duran para siempre, lo que me obligan a usar los poderes cósmicos. Aun así sé que podía pelear sin ellos, pero me forzó a mí a sacar mi verdadero ser.

-¡Son demasiados!-les grito a los guardianes, que ya se veían cansados, heridos y ya algunos de los soldados aliados ya estaban muertos. En ese momento una figura voló del cielo, tenía una pistola Badoon y rápidamente saque mi espada ya casi destruida para lanzarle pero esta figura disparaba solo a los suyos, tratando cuidadosamente en no herirnos a nosotros. Todos los guardianes se ponen alerta, Rocket quiere dispararle pero yo me pongo frente a ellos.

-¡No! ¡No dispares! ¡Está con nosotros!-exclamo. El mapache baja su arma pero le gruñe a la figura Badoon, aquella baja hacia nosotros, me sorprendo al ver el mechón de pelo castaño y el destello de su piel amarilla me sorprende.

-Hola guardianes-murmura Sigrid.

-¿Sigrid? Como es posible si tu estas con tu hermano-susurro anonadada.

-Te explicare de esto Dama, pero primero debemos escondernos- ella nos guía hacia una barricada de compuertas y piezas metálicas, nos agachamos y Sigrid se acerca a mí.

-Yo nunca fui parte de esta infiltración, lo hice porque en realidad quería formar parte de su ejército contra el Titán Loco, no puedo explicar tanto de eso pero he visto que quieren matarlos a ustedes guardianes para llevarse a Eleanor. "El Monstruo Badoon" un ciborg que fue creado especialmente para los combates personales viene hacia acá para matarlos, junto con su ejército.

-¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ti y que no dices tonterías?-pregunta Peter.

-Porque mi ejército pequeño está aquí, está matando a los enemigos para que ustedes no tengan carga pesada y puedas contra el monstruo.

-Espera ¿contra el monstruo?-pregunto extrañada.

-Tú eres la única que puede hacerlo, sobre el pasado, eso está hecho ya que me has demostrado que eres una de los seres más poderosos, la única que puede restablecer la paz en la galaxia.

De pronto hubo un temblor en la fortaleza, Sigrid mira hacia arriba con una mirada sorprendida y se vuelve hacia nosotros.

-El monstruo está aquí con su ejército, voy a entrar para neutralizarlos luego el monstruo será todo tuyo.-ella carga su arma y me que nos salves a todos Dama y lo lamento si les hice daño.

-No te preocupes, Sigrid-susurro y le tomo la mano por unos minutos antes de apartarla y salir de la barricada, no antes decir:

-¡ATAQUEN AHORA!

Los guardianes y yo salimos de la barricada rápidamente al oír el grito de Sigrid, el blandido de las espadas, las pistolas disparaban, gritos y sonidos metálicos eran la música de este nuevo ataque. Yo corro lejos de la batalla y espero al monstruo Badoon, a la vez miro hacia atrás para ver si algún ciborg viene hacia mí pero parece que están muy concentrados en los guardianes y Sigrid.

Quería seguir mirando pero no quería a la vez, esperaba muy concentrada.

Escucho el gruñido retorcido de una mujer, mi corazón se detiene. Pensé que era Gamora pero volteo para mirar que Sigrid tenía una lanza extraña clavada en su pecho, su sangre esparcida al su alrededor, ella cae al suelo mirándome. Yo dejo las espadas y corro hacia ella, me siento de rodillas, recuesto su cabeza en mis piernas, miro que su boca está llena de sangre, lagrimeando.

-E-Ellie…hice lo mejor que pude-susurra débilmente, los guardianes terminan con algunos robots para correr hacia mí.

-Lo hiciste bien, Sigrid-eso fue lo único que pude decir, recuerdo cuando estaba muy hermosa en la fiesta, ahora está aquí conmigo muriéndose.

-Ellie…tienes que ir con los…-N-nova…

-¿Qué?

-Los…nova…-exhala por última vez, su cabeza se mueve hacia el lado derecho, aun con los ojos abiertos pero ya no estaba con nosotros. Le cierro los ojos lentamente, quería llorar pero contuve las lágrimas, miro hacia el fondo donde el monstruo tenía que estar.

Los temblores vuelven, miro hacia Peter y el me permite ir al ataque, salgo de la escena de muerte para ir a la otra escena. Los temblores se vuelven más fuertes hasta puedo sentir que me caía. Una sombra gigante sale de la oscuridad: un gigante de piel naranja, pantalones morados, botas y guantes de metal, llevaba una especie de bozal en su cara, tenía los ojos brillantes y me gruñe.

No tengo miedo en enfrentarme a este gigante, lo sé pero lo único que me detiene es si atacara a los guardianes, soy su distracción. En ese momento el gigante lanza su puño metálico hacia el suelo en donde estoy, yo me pongo alerta y ruedo hacia otro lado, intento atacarlo con mi primera espada pero el la atrapa y la tira lejos del ataque, intenta varias veces golpearme pero sus puños gigantes no son problema para mí, saco la otra espada, la clavo en su hombro, el la mira y la arranca para tirarla lejos. Ahora si estoy asustada.

Me muevo de un lado a otro, ruedo, esquivo sus puños pero un mal movimiento mío hace que me golpee y aterrice contra el muro, golpeándome el cuerpo entero, caigo al suelo con ganas de quedarme inconsciente.

Miro con la vista borrosa que el monstruo se acerca a los guardianes, de repente Groot se levanta y se va contra el monstruo, comienza una pelea entre ellos. Aprovecho para levantarme.

-¡PETER! ¡GAMORA! ¡DRAX! ¡ROCKET! ¡CORRAN!-grito fuertemente, ellos corren hacia mí pero Rocket se detiene.

-¡Vayan! ¡Yo ayudare a mi amigo!

-Rocket…

-¡Ellie, ve! ¡Nosotros iremos cuando terminemos con este fortachón!

El saca su arma gigante, se acerca hacia el monstruo.

-¡Hey tú! ¿Quieres un poco de pelea? ¡Pues aquí está tu pelea!-exclama subiéndose al hombro de su fiel amigo Groot, no pude ver más porque tengo un asunto pendiente con mi madre.

O mejor dicho con El general, Czar-Doon y Corvo.

El movimiento final del juego ha empezado.

* * *

El titulo de este capitulo no me pertenece.

MAÑANA: CAPITULO FINAL DE LA CONSPIRACION SECRETA + DOBLE SORPRESA


	17. C15:Perdida

**Capítulo 15**

**Perdida**

Los pasillos volvieron a estar vacíos, solo había sangre, cuerpos de Badoon, Spartax y armas tiradas; en el camino recojo una de sus pistolas para defenderme y seguimos recorriendo los pasillos de la torre principal.

Hasta llegar a la oficina de mi madre que estaba con la compuerta cerrada lo que significaba que ya se habían enterado de mi escape además presiento que los enemigos restantes están ahí; sostengo con fuerza la pistola en mi mano izquierda, le lanzo una mirada seria a Peter, Gamora y Drax.

-Quiero que los maten a todos, dejen al general, no lo toquen ni lo traten de matar.

Luego levanto la mano derecha hacia la compuerta, me concentro lo suficiente y esta se abre con fuerza entramos velozmente y observo que el general, Czar-doon y Corvo se encontraban mirando el inminente desastre que hice, acompañados de un grupo de soldados Badoon.

-¡Al suelo ahora!-exclamo apuntando con ambas manos, apretando los dientes. El grupo de enemigos se agacha lentamente, el general espía me sonríe malvadamente, dirige su mirada hacia mis amigos. Hago un gesto con la cabeza para que ellos avancen y luego escucho gruñidos de dolor, eran suyos.

Volteo hacia ellos, se encontraban desplomados en el suelo retorciéndose, gritando. No era yo, me vuelvo a el general; sus ojos estaban de un tono oscuro usando su telepatía destructiva contra mis amigos. Corro hacia ellos para ayudarlos pero Corvo me jala del cabello, la pistola cae y yo con ella, el me arrastra hacia la esquina, observo que empiezan a salir heridas en ellos, Corvo pone una mano en mi garganta ahogándome.

-¡NO! ¡DETENTE!-exclamo con lo que me queda de aire.- ¡HARE TODO LO QUE TU QUIERAS! ¡SOLO DETENTE POR FAVOR!

El general deja de mirarlos y el poder desaparece de ellos, tratan de recuperar el aliente y se levantan pero los soldados hacen que vuelvan al suelo y apartan sus armas para que no se defiendan. Czar-Doon se ríe.

-¿Pensaste que con solo suplicas vas a detener la muerte de tus amigos? Jamás, estos guardianes han sido el estorbo de este plan, como sabe: toda cosa mala debe ser eliminada.-sostiene su pistola grande y camina hacia los guardianes.-el monstruo ya debió haber matado a las mutaciones, solo nos faltan estos.

-Líder, espere, con mi debido respeto me gustaría empezar yo con la matanza luego usted podrá continuar. Comenzare con…el señor Quill ¿Qué dices hija?-se dirige hacia mí con su mirada.

-Sobre mi cadáver-murmuro, alzo mis manos para sostener las de Corvo.

-Eso no es una opción, pero lo tomare como un si-ella agarra la pistola y apunta el cañón hacia Peter en su frente; una descarga de cólera me llena y la adrenalina del poder sube hacia mis manos. Vuelvo a apretar los dientes y deposito la energía caliente de mi poder sobre las manos de Corvo, el grita horrorizado y me deja libre, me levanto y le doy una patada en su rostro. Corro hacia el general y me lanzo sobre ella, la pistola cae. Ambas miramos hacia la pistola y nos arrastramos para recogerla. De pronto Drax agarra el a uno de los soldados y comienza a pelear, Gamora y Peter huyen para recoger sus armas.

La guerra final del juego se desencadena.

-¡CZAR-DOON HUYE! ¡TRAE LA NAVE!-grita el general, yo estoy sosteniendo su pierna para que no avance hacia la pistola, ella me pateo la cara y yo ruedo hacia el otro lado por el impacto de su golpe, me recupero y miro que tiene la pistola, se dirige a Peter. Me levanto y salto sobre ella para tirarla al suelo otra vez.

Peter se había dirigido hacia Corvo, ellos estaban peleando cerca de la esquina en donde me había mantenido cautiva y parecía que Peter le murmuraba algo a Corvo mientras peleaban.

Gamora y Drax se encargaron de los soldados, aunque eran los mejores en técnicas de combate, los soldados no se dejarían matar por ellos.

Y Czar-Doon desapareció de la nada.

El general saca un cuchillo de su vestido, intenta de herirme la cara con ello, yo lo esquivo y golpeo su cara, sostengo la mano del cuchillo y sigo golpeándola; miro como toda su cara blanca y perfecta se va tornando sucia y moreteada. Trata de decirme algo pero no le hago caso.

De pronto disparos comienzan a llegar y caen sobre el ventanal de la oficina, comienza a convertirse en vidrios pequeños, punzantes que caen por todos lados y no solo disparaban hacia el ventanal (ya no es un ventanal) disparaban a todos lados que mis amigos debieron esquivarlas al igual que los enemigos.

En cambio yo levanto la mirada para ver quiénes son y eran Rocket y Groot, el mapache en el hombro de su compañero y disparando su pistola, gritando junto al árbol. El general aprovecha mi distracción y golpea mi garganta con su codo, me tira sobre mí y pone sus manos en mi garganta, luego aparta una y recoge el cuchillo.

-Tal vez el Titán te quiera ilesa pero te daré un adelanto de lo que será tu muerte- ella recorre el cuchillo por mis mejillas y hace un corte en la de la derecha, lanzo un grito horrorizada, después pasa un dedo por la herida lo que me hace gritar más.

-¡¿TE GUSTA?! QUIZAS QUIERAS OTRO CORTE MAS…- se dirigía a mi otra mejilla pero sentí que se retiraba de mí, levanto la cabeza y veo que ella fue disparada por Rocket, la bala cayo en su pierna.

Miro hacia otro lado, Corvo estaba en el suelo con dos agujeros de sangre en su pecho; Peter lo había matado en cambio los soldados no se rendían y seguían peleando contra Gamora y Drax. Peter va hacia ellos y trata de ayudarlos. Los disparos se detienen.

Me levanto completamente y corro hacia el general para dar el golpe final contra ella no antes de hacerlo recojo una de las pistolas, está en la mesa moviendo controles o algo parecido, impido que siga el movimiento que hace disparándole en la otra pierna. Ella cae de rodillas pero aún tenía la mano en los controles, mueve sus dedos una veces más antes de que yo venga con cuchillo en mano y le jale el cabello para que me mire. Coloco el cuchillo en su garganta.

-¿Esto es lo que querías? ¿Me hiciste venir acá con mis amigos para después tratar de matarnos? ¿Me hiciste aceptar esto por mis poderes? ¿Quién eres? No te conozco, no eres mi madre.

Ella sonríe al oírlo.

-Soy tu madre, Regan Swann. Siempre quise ser como tú, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de dejarte ir a Terra pero tenía que obedecer órdenes de los Nova.

La miro extrañada ¿Qué tienen que ver los Nova en todo esto? Sigrid me dijo antes de morir que vaya con los Nova.

-¿Recién te das cuenta? Ellos son los únicos que conocen como debes ser eliminada, ambos planetas Spartax y Xandar mantuvieron un acuerdo para protegerte y cambiaron tu verdadero título de La Dama de la Galaxia, no existe tal leyenda de esa Dama. Tú eres la Gema-Eterna, la séptima gema del infinito. He activado el control de destrucción de la fortaleza, dentro de unos minutos esta nave explotara sobre la lluvia de estrellas que se aproxima. Tienes dos opciones: morir con tus amigos o entregarte a nuestro señor.

Me vuelvo hacia todo el entorno de desastre que había creado. ¿Es esto lo que yo quería? ¿Que muera gente inocente? ¿Qué pase lo mismo que Crystalla? No, no lo quería y si quiero que no siga sucediendo tengo que detener esta batalla.

Suelto el cuchillo y dejo libre a el general, la miro con desdén.

-No, ninguno de los dos. No te matare, dejare que la destrucción de la fortaleza se encargue de ello. Camino hacia la puerta y miro que los soldados ya están muertos, los guardianes (ya sea adentro o fuera de la habitación) me miraban. Ya en la puerta escucho un grito femenino, otro gruñido y después un disparo.

Mi corazón se paraliza, primero pienso que es Peter o uno de los demás pero después dije que no…no son ellos.

Miro hacia atrás y veo que el general está en el suelo, muerta con un disparo de la pistola de Peter.

Exhalo fuertemente, finalmente dejo que las lágrimas caigan por mi rostro, que el sabor amargo de perder a alguien recorra mi boca, que el odio y la desesperación vengan a invadirme…que la ira me controle.

Avanzo hacia un soldado muerto y recojo su pistola, la observo cuidadosamente y después apunto con ella hacia Peter. Sigo llorando sin control, había matado a mi madre cuando le dije que no lo hiciera, temblaba mi dedo cuando lo recorría hacia el gatillo, lista para disparar. Todos los guardianes quedan paralizados al ver tal acto.

No pensaba en nada de lo que paso…solo en disparar…en matar a la primera persona que me ama por haber matado a otra que también amaba.

-Ellie…por favor…no lo hagas-murmuraba Peter con los brazos levantados. Gamora trato de acercarse a mí para no dejar que dispare.

-¡NO TE ACERQUES A MI!-grito con voz grave, la voz con la que mis poderes se liberaron en Crystalla, siento que estoy ardiendo y es porque estoy dejando que la verdadera identidad salga.

-¡Ellie, no dispares!

Lo miro con desprecio, los recuerdos de nuestro amor desaparecen como arena.

-Ellie, te estas convirtiendo en el enemigo. Te amo, no dispares.

Todo paso muy rápido, los sentimientos negativos se fueron cuando escucharon las palabras cálidas de Peter. Vuelvo a temblar, comienzo a llorar de verdad y el ardor en mi corazón desaparece. Mi verdadero yo se oculta entre las sombras de una chica inocente que no sabe controlar sus poderes. Rocket y Groot entran a la habitación corriendo.

Solo hay una forma de detener esto, una forma para que ellos estén a salvo, una forma para que la guerra termine, era mi muerte.

_-La fortaleza se autodestruirá en 5 minutos_- la computadora holograma anuncia.

Un último temblor viene, miro hacia arriba y es la nave de Czar-Doon, el dolor comienza de nuevo solo que esta vez es de tristeza.

-Ellie, debemos irnos ahora-dice Peter.

Disparo 4 veces contra el techo de la fortaleza, activo mi mascara, dejo la pistola y levanto la mano izquierda para arrancar el pedazo de techo donde dispare.

-¡ELLIE! ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

Observo que las luces blancas de la nave invaden el hoyo que hice, dejándome ciega, tal cuando me llevaron de Terra. Me vuelvo hacia los guardianes.

_-Escapen de aquí, tienen 30 minutos. Vayan a Xandar…_

-Ellie, aléjate de ese hoyo-continua Peter. Los guardianes comienzan a tratar de detenerme

_-Peter lo siento, lo tengo que hacer…te amo y nunca te abandonare._

_-_¡ELLIE NO!-todos gritan.

Unos rayos blancos entran al hoyo e invaden mi cuerpo, electrificándome, cegándome y lo único que oigo es mis gritos y los gritos de Peter, Gamora, Drax, Rocket y Groot antes de quedarme inconsciente y dejar que los rayos me lleven a mi calvario...

**FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE...**

* * *

Wow! que _Cliffhanger _tan fuerte...lo se lo se ¡ódienme! ¡ódienme!

Y este fue el final de La Conspiración Secreta!

Les agradezco a todos mis seguidores por dejar reviews, ponerle favorito, seguir la novela. Ni crean que les voy a dejar con este final!

NO SE VAYAN AUN, NO CIERREN LA PESTAÑA! que en cuestión de segundos llegara el capitulo extra de la novela, como una escena post-créditos o algo asi que ponen en las películas de Marvel.

Los veo ahí! besitos!

Soundtrack:

Sacrifice-Tyler Bates


	18. Mini Capitulo Extra!

**Mini-Capitulo Extra**

_3era persona:_

_Santuario..._

El estaba ansioso por conocerla, sabia que era la oportunidad de controlar la galaxia con sus poderes, conocía el secreto de su muerte: como debe matarla, según el, el era el único ser que puede destruirla y robar sus poderes.

-Hermano, he recibido noticias de Czar-Doon- murmura Eros. su hermano

-¡Mas te vale que sean buenas!-exclama.

-La tienen...la infiltración a la fortaleza fue exitosa. se dirigen aquí ahora mismo. Al fin hermano, la galaxia es nuestra, según el general sus poderes están a punto de dominarla...

-Un paso mas para cortejar a la muerte...peligroso pero placentero-gruñe su hermano.-Prepara al ejercito pero antes tendremos unos momentos a solas con ella, veremos que puede hacer con esos dones tan privilegiados.

Thanos sonríe maliciosamente pensando en lo que haría con Ellie...seria el ser supremo. El y Eros, miran que la nave de Czar-Doon se aproxima al horizonte.

-Hermano ¿Qué pasaría si la salvación de la galaxia se convertiría en la perdición de ella?

* * *

NO SE VAYAN AUN! Entren a la pagina de FF de GOTG y actualícenla a cada rato por que ahí viene la segunda sorpresa!

Mientras tanto ya me voy despidiendo de esta novela. besitos!


End file.
